The Perfect Revenge
by koichii
Summary: She loved him, he loved her. But that proved to be not enough. A misunderstanding separated the inseparable couple. After several years, he's back with the perfect revenge for her. *I got to practice writing summaries more. :
1. Chapter 1

**What's wrong with the internet? I have many doujins to read and the net is so freaking slow. I hate my life. LOL.**

**Anyways, I'm still having problems about my other fic and this one's kinda got into my head so I tried to post it. It's sort of like Do I Really Know You At All but not really. Hope you guys will like it. :D This is in AU.**

**I neither own Gundam SEED nor Athrun and Cagalli. *sob***

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Revenge<strong>

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered for the newly-wedded couple. The cheering increased when Kira raised the veil that covers Lacus' face and kissed her. "Congratulations!" Flashes from different cameras blinded the couple.

At a corner, a blonde woman smiled as she watched her twin brother and her bestfriend. _They look so inlove. _She mused. She's happy for Kira. At least one of them has a happy ending. No, a happy beginning. Because, after all, endings aren't really what you think of as happy. She sighed as she sneaked a glance at the opposite side of the aisle.

Seated on the front row is a man with midnight blue hair and emerald green eyes. Like her (or what she's doing a while ago), he's watching the newly-wed couple with fondness in his eyes. Cagalli sighed again.

_Athrun Zala. _Kira's bestfriend and the bestman on his wedding. He's also Cagalli's ex-boyfriend. They loved each other so much that she thought no one and nothing could tear them apart.

But obviously, she's wrong. So damn wrong.

_Stop thinking about the past, Cagalli. It's all over. _She pushed her feelings out of the way as she followed her brother and new sister-in-law out of the church. She's just here at PLANT for a week. She's a doctor in Orb (told you, it's AU). She's really a workaholic but decided to take a week vacation for her brother's wedding. _After this wedding, you'll never see Athrun again. Yeah, that's better. _She mused but somehow she felt empty at the thought.

At the reception, she went over the two. "Congratulations!" She said as she hugged them both. "You're so beautiful, Lacus."

The pink-haired lady smiled. "Thanks, Cagalli. You are beautiful, too."

Kira pinched the bridge of her nose affectionately. "Thank you, kiddo. What's your plan now? When are you going back to Orb?" He asked. Cagalli just arrived at the day of the wedding. She's actually from PLANT but she transferred to Orb when she entered college. Since then, she stayed there. She's the maid of honor.

The blonde woman made a face. "I'm staying for a week then I'll go back to Orb. I want to relax for a while."

Kira smiled. "That's good. Make good use of your free time, my workaholic baby sister. You're so skinny. Eat and sleep a lot."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Duh. Whatever you say." Kira chuckled.

"Hey, congratulations, guys." A deep voice said which made the three of them look up. Cagalli's heart jumped when she saw Athrun standing a few inches from them.

Lacus smiled at the blue-haired man. "Thank you, Athrun."

Kira punched Athrun playfully on the shoulder. "Where's our wedding gift huh?" He asked.

Athrun shrugged. "Enjoy your trip." He said blandly which made the brunette laugh. Of course he has a gift for the couple. It's a trip to Earth for their honeymoon. They can go everywhere they want to go at the blue-haired man's expense. He then turned to Cagalli. "Hi, long time no see." He smiled at her.

Cagalli almost lost her heart again at that smile. "Y-Yeah." Was all she managed to blurt out. _Cagalli, you idiot._

"Athrun, let's go now." A pretty red-haired woman said as she approached. She smiled at Kira and Lacus as she held Athrun's arm. "Congratulations." The couple smiled at her.

Athrun smiled, too. "Guys, this is Lunamaria Hawke, a good friend of mine." He said as he wrapped an arm around the red-haired woman's shoulders. "Luna, meet Kira Hibiki, my bestfriend. His wife, Lacus Clyne-Hibiki and his younger sister, Cagalli."

"Cagalli Yula Hibiki?" Lunamaria asked.

Cagalli nodded with her brows furrowed. "Uhh… yeah. Why?"

Lunamaria's eyes widened. "I know you! You're the youngest heart surgeon in the history of medical science and you even saved the life of the prince of Scandinavia." She exclaimed excitedly, her eyes twinkling like stars which made Cagalli sweat drop. "I'm a nurse here at PLANT. I've read your cases. I admire you so much."

Cagalli laughed weakly, feeling so conscious that everyone's eyes, especially Athrun's, are on her. "Err… thanks."

Lunamaria made use of the moment and pulled out a digicam from her bag. "Can we have a picture together? You know, I'm a big fan." She then turned to Athrun. "You didn't tell me that you know her." She said accusingly.

Athrun chuckled. "You didn't ask."

Lunamaria pouted. "Whatever. Take a picture of us then." She handed her camera to the blue-haired man then she positioned beside Cagalli. "Come on, picture2x!"

Cagalli sighed inwardly. This isn't the first time she have a nurse who asked her to have a picture with them but this is the first time that a nurse from PLANT went on fangirl mode for her. She looked at the camera and smiled. She heaved a sigh of relief when it was over. Then she turned back to Kira and Lacus who are watching them amusedly. "I'll go ahead, bro. I still have an appointment." She said. Her best boy buddy, Shinn, will arrive at PLANT tonight and she's going to meet him at the terminal.

Athrun raised an eyebrow while Kira nodded. "Okay. We'll be going to Earth tonight. Call us if you're already there. We'll see you." He smiled when she nodded. He then hugged her tight and planted an affectionate kiss on her forehead. "Take care, Cagalli. I love you."

Cagalli smiled. "You, too. Love you, Kira." She also hugged Lacus. "I love you, too, Lacus. Enjoy your trip." The pink-haired woman smiled and nodded. Finally, she turned to Lunamaria and Athrun. "Nice meeting you, Lunamaria. I'll go ahead. Goodbye."

Lunamaria smiled. "It's my pleasure, Cagalli. I'll see you again."

Cagalli forced a smile as she turned to go. _I don't know._

* * *

><p>"Shinn!"<p>

The black-haired man with ruby eyes turned around only to get tackled by Cagalli. Good thing he's strong enough to balance them or else they could've fallen down. "Hey, calm down, Cali. Do you really miss me that much?" He asked teasingly as he messed up her hair. Cali is the nickname he made up for her. They're classmates in one subject in college and became really good friends.

"Itei…" Cagalli protested as she struggled to get loose from Shinn. "Of course! I've got no driver and financier for a day." She said.

Shinn laughed as he messed her hair again. "You brat." Then he pulled her into a hug. "I really love you."

She looked up at him and smiled cutely. "I love you, too, baby boy." She replied back teasingly. Shinn growled playfully which made her laugh.

Unbeknownst to the two, a man with emerald eyes is watching them from a distance. His handsome face dimmed when he saw Shinn kiss Cagalli's forehead. _Damn._

* * *

><p><strong>KOICHII: Okay, I'm having doubts now. I'm starting to love ShinnxCagalli. *giggles* They look cute together.<strong>

**ATHRUN: *suddenly appears from behind with a creepy expression* What did you say, Mel?**

**KOICHII: *freaks out because of the eerily calm voice* NOTHIIIINNNNGGGGGGG! *runs away***

**CAGALLI: *pats Athrun on the back* Now, now, Athrun, don't scare her. It's just a fic.**

**SHINN: Or maybe we could make it real. *runs away when Athrun glared at him***

**A/N:**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M HAVING FUN!**

**I'M A SHINNxSTELLAR FAN BUT I CAN'T SEE STELLAR FANGIRLING OVER CAGALLI. LOL. AND I SEE LUNA AS MORE FLIRTY THAN STELLAR. SHE'LL COME IN HANDY LATER. XDDDD**

**ALSO, I GOT THE IDEA OF CAGALLI'S NICKNAME FROM STESHIN'S FIC, STUDENT AFFAIR. :))  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate Camiswhil:**** Yeah, you're right. I just want to credit Steshin still. To avoid any 'violent' reactions. Lol. Let's go fangirl with that! *I used it as a verb, too. Hahaha.* Well, this fic has the same genre as Do I Really Know You At All. The later chapters will explain what happened to them. And… *gulp* I just like CagallixShinn. Just like. Hehehe *sweat drop* Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Riko Chiaki:**** Haha as expected of you, Riko-chan! Thanks, too. You'll find out later what Athrun's planning. On later chapters, I mean. :D**

**Was watching **_**My Binondo Girl **_**while typing this. Xian Lim is soooooo hot in his wet look! *eyes forming hearts* HAHAHAHAHA To Filipino authors who can read this, mahal ko na siya! XDDDDDDD**

**Okay, I'm fangirling. Hehehe**

**Something went wrong on chapter 1. When Athrun introduced Cagalli to Luna, he said she's Kira's younger sister where in fact she's his twin. Gomen nasai.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Revenge<strong>

"So why are you here?" Cagalli asked as she and Shinn arrived at Kira's house that night. The brunette made her stay on his house for the duration of her stay in PLANT. She in turn invited Shinn there. "It really surprised me when you called up and announced that you're coming." She went to the kitchen and scanned the fridge. She got two cans of Beer **(A/N: HAHAHAHA lol semi-private joke)** and went back to the living room where Shinn is slumped on the couch.

"I'll be attending a three-day business conference here." Shinn said as he accepted the can of Beer she handed him. "Why won't you come with me? It'll be held in a resort at October City **(A/N: I'm really fond of resorts, eh. Hehe).** The conference will just be for two days. The third day is for recreation. You can relax there."

Cagalli pursed her lips thoughtfully. It's a good offer. She need to unwind even just for a few days. She needed to get her mind off some things. On someone. She shook her head as she saw a certain someone in her mind. "Yeah. You're right. So when do we leave?"

Shinn smiled. "Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Cagalli murmured as she looked around the resort. White sand, lush palm trees, cerulean sea and blue sky. PLANT technology really made an excellent duplicate of the real thing found only on Earth. <em>Well, what do you expect? <em>This is what she wanted to see for a very long time. Albeit it's not real, it's far from the glaring lights of the operating room, the smell of medicine and the tedious buzz of the hospital. _I will surely enjoy my stay here._

"What do you think?" Shinn asked as he approached her.

"Beautiful… Almost the same as the real thing." She murmured as she continued to look around.

Shinn smiled. "I thought so." He said. "Come on, let's go to the hotel and get our room."

She nodded then they both headed to the hotel. The receptionist greeted them with a friendly smile. "Welcome sir, ma'am. Enjoy your stay here." She then motioned to one staff to bring their things and accompany them to their room.

They were brought to a suite for couples. The receptionist must have mistaken them to be one so she gave them this room. It doesn't matter to Cagalli and Shinn though. They've slept together in one room in the past and don't give much of a fuss about it for they trust each other and they just see each other as a brother and a sister. "The view here is nice. Look!" Cagalli said excitedly as she went to the terrace.

Shinn followed. "Yeah. Overlooking the sea." He said then he turned to her. "Okay, who gets the bed?"

"Boys get to sleep on the floor." She said.

Shinn tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Girls could sleep on the floor now, too."

Cagalli pouted. "I'll play you rock, paper and scissors then." Shinn laughed.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Athrun-sama." The receptionist greeted when she saw Athrun arrive with Lunamaria. "I'll have the triplex ready."<p>

Athrun smiled. "Thanks, Mavis." He then turned to the red-haired woman beside him. "Let's go?" She nodded and smiled.

"All of the participants are already here, Athrun-sama." Shiho, Athrun's executive assistant, said as she followed Athrun and Lunamaria to the triplex.

"Hn. Okay. What time will it start?" He asked as they went inside the three-story building. It's the suite reserved for the owner of the resort. In this case, it's Athrun. **(A/N: Fetish for hotels and resorts shows. Lol.)** The first floor is where the kitchen, dining area and living room are located. The second floor is made into an office and the third floor contains the bedrooms.

"9 o'clock. At the largest conference hall."

"Okay. I'll be there. I'll just take a shower." He said. Shiho nodded and left.

Lunamaria settled on the couch in the living room. "So what's your plan now?" She asked as she crossed her legs.

Athrun looked at her blankly. "What do you mean?"

The red-haired woman leaned back on the couch. "Oh, spare me, dear cousin. I know that you just attended this conference because you found out that Cagalli's here."

Athrun shook his head as he smiled. "You really don't fail to notice huh." He commented. "Yes, I'm just here because she's here. I want to put my plan into action before she goes back to Orb."

Lunamaria sighed. Athrun is really bent up on taking revenge on Cagalli. "You know, I don't believe you. I have a hard time believing that she did what you said she did. She looks so far from the girl you said who played on you."

Athrun's emerald orbs hardened. "And how can you say that when you just met her yesterday?" He asked stiffly.

Lunamaria shrugged. "Woman's intuition."

He shook his head. "Looks can be deceiving, Luna. I, too, was fooled by it. By her." His face dimmed at the thought. "You don't know her that much. I know her. So help me." He said as he went to the life-sized glass window and stared at the garden outside. "Make sure that Shinn Asuka will be busy for the next three days."

The red-haired woman's face lit up at the mention of Shinn. She'd met the black-haired guy once at a party. Being both businessmen, Athrun and Shinn would sometimes brush elbows. The blue-haired man introduced her to Shinn back then. She then frowned when she realized what Athrun had said. "She's with Shinn?" She asked, feelling a little jealous. Both for Cagalli and Shinn. She's jealous of Cagalli for the blonde woman is obviously close to Shinn and she's jealous of Shinn for he get to spend more time with her idol. She shook her head. _Now I'm confused._ She mused as she stood up. "I'll just take a walk so I can come up with a plan. See you!" She then left.

Athrun smiled as he watched his cousin disappear. He turned back to the window. _I'll make sure you won't forget your stay here, Cagalli. I really will._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A blonde-haired, amber-eyed girl is walking uneasily at the corridor of the seniors' building. She's here to give her twin brother his wallet because he forgot it at home. <strong>__What's with them? __**She wondered when she noticed that almost all seniors she passed by at the corridor are staring at her.**_

_**She heaved a sigh of relief when she reached Kira's classroom. Albeit they're twins, Kira is a year ahead of her in school because he got accelerated along with his bestfriend, Athrun. The teacher isn't there yet but the brunette isn't there, too. "Excuse me, do you know where Kira Hibiki is?" She asked a purple-haired guy standing on the doorway.**_

"_**Oh, he went out for a while." The guy said as he looked at her with bold admiration. "Why? What do you want from him?" He asked as his eyes traveled all over her body. Bluntly checking her out.**_

_**A nerve popped in Cagalli's forehead. "Nothing. Nevermind it. Thanks." She turned to go but the guy held her arm to stop her. "Hey! What the heck- Let me go!"**_

"_**I never thought that a junior like you could be so hot." The guy said as he stared hungrily at her. "Let's go out."**_

"_**Cagalli?" A familiar deep voice asked behind which made the two of them to look back. They saw a guy with midnight blue hair and emerald green eyes standing a few meters and looking at them questioningly.**_

"_**Athrun…" Cagalli murmured in relief when she saw him. She felt the purple-haired guy's hold on her loosen so she took that opportunity to escape. She ran to Athrun and slightly hid behind him. **_(A/N: Okay, this is so un-Cagalli-ish. But hey, it's AU. And this is a familiar scene, too. Sort of. Lol.)

_**Athrun looked at her then to the guy. "What did you do to her, Seiran?" He asked grimly.**_

_**Yuuna Roma Seiran went pale. "I… I j- just asked her to go… out with me." He stammered.**_

_**Athrun's face dimmed. It made Yuuna paler. "She's not available anymore, Seiran. She's my girlfriend so stop bugging her."**_

_**Cagalli's eyes widened when she heard Athrun. She looked up at him but he didn't look at her.**_

"_**O-Okay!" Yuuna exclaimed then he hurriedly went back to the room.**_

_**Cagalli heaved a sigh of relief. "Sankyuu." She murmured.**_

_**Athrun grinned as he pinched her cheek. She pouted at him. "No problem. Why are you here by the way?" He asked.**_

"_**Oh." Cagalli remembered Kira's wallet. She got it from her pocket and handed it to the blue-haired teen. "Can you please give that to Kira? He left it at home."**_

_**Athrun nodded as he placed the wallet in his pocket. "Hey, do you have something to do after class?"**_

_**Cagalli pursed her lips thoughtfully and tapped her chin which Athrun found cute. She shook her head. "No. Why?"**_

_**The blue-haired teen hesitated for a moment. "Well, can you accompany me? I have to buy something and err… I'm afraid that I'll buy the wrong thing." He explained. "Please?" He asked with a cute expression.**_

_**Cagalli groaned silently. Oh how she hates it when Athrun would use that expression on her. It makes it hard to say no to him. If she could really say no. The moment he would use that on her, the word no seems to vanish in her vocabulary. "Okay. After class then." She murmured in defeat.**_

_**Athrun's handsome face lit up. "Yes! See you!" With that, he went inside the classroom. Cagalli smiled as she went back to the juniors' building.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Eh?" Cagalli wondered when Athrun brought her to a jewelry shop that afternoon. "You're going to buy a jewelry?" She asked the obvious.<strong>_

_**Athrun smiled as he nodded. "Yeah." He led her to the smiling jeweler **_(A/N: I don't know how they're called)**. **_**"Excuse me, I want to buy a ring."**_

_**The woman smiled. "Is it for her, sir?" She asked which made the two teens blush. She smiled again as she pulled several medium-sized boxes containing different rings. "You can choose here."**_

_**Athrun turned to the blonde girl beside him. "What do you think?"**_

"_**I don't know." She said. He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you'll be giving this to someone, right? I don't know what she likes." She ignored the small stabs of pain in her heart as she said that.**_

_**He smiled mysteriously. "Oh, yeah. But, if you were to choose, which would you pick?"**_

_**Cagalli sighed as she looked at the rings. Then something caught her eye. "It's beautiful…" She murmured as she got it. Its band is made of diamonds and white gold while at the center is a rose-shaped emerald. It reminded her of Athrun's eyes **__(A/N: Yeah, familiar, I know. But I love that design. LOL)__**.**_

_**The jeweler smiled. "That ring has a meaning. It symbolizes something. You give that to the one you love so he or she wouldn't leave you."**_

_**Athrun looked at the ring. "You like it?"**_

_**Cagalli nodded instantly. "I love it." She said then she froze. This ring isn't for her. It's for someone else. Someone far more special than her.**_

_**Athrun got the ring from her then placed it on her left ring finger. It fitted her exactly. "Perfect." He said which made her blush. He smiled then he turned to the smiling jeweler. "I'll get this." The woman nodded then she proceeded to wrap the ring.**_

_**After a while, the two teens are already walking towards Cagalli's house. "Thanks for accompanying me, Cagalli. I really appreciate it." Athrun said.**_

_**The blonde girl smiled albeit she felt her lips would rip apart if she did. "No problem. I'm happy to be of help. I'll go inside now. See you tomorrow." She then turned to go inside.**_

_**But Athrun held her wrist to stop her. She looked up at him wondering. He sighed. "Know what, my plan is to do this tomorrow, on valentines, but I couldn't wait anymore so I'm going to do it tonight."**_

_**Cagalli got confused. "Uhm, I don't get it." She admitted. What is Athrun talking about?**_

_**Athrun sighed again. Then he pulled out the small velvet box, keeping the ring, from his pocket. "I never did this to anyone. I guess that's because I haven't felt anything like this to anyone but you." He said as he got the ring from the box.**_

_**Cagalli's heart began to pump mad. "Athrun…"**_

"_**I love you, Cagalli." Athrun said which made her eyes widen in surprise. "Yes, I'm serious. I really love you. Ever since we were just kids, I've already love you."**_

_**Cagalli was speechless. She could feel her heart doing somersaults in her chest right now. Athrun loves her, too! "Athrun, I love you, too." She murmured then she blushed madly.**_

_**Athrun's eyes widened then he grinned. "Really?" He asked. "Yes!" He shouted as he started jumping like a maniac when Cagalli nodded.**_

_**Cagalli stopped him. "Hey, the neighbors will get mad."**_

"_**I don't care!" He exclaimed happily but he obeyed her. He stopped jumping. "Here, this is for you." He got her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. "My plan was to do this tomorrow, on valentines, but I got scared that someone might get to you first so I decided to make a move now." His head slowly dipped down to hers. "I love you, Cagalli." Then his lips sealed hers.**_

_**Cagalli's eyes widened again. This is her first kiss and from the boy that she loves. She closed her eyes as she tried to copy the movement of his lips. "I love you, too, Athrun." She murmured when they parted.**_

"_**I love you more." Athrun said as he planted small kisses at the corner of her mouth. She pouted at him. He laughed.**_

* * *

><p><strong>KOICHII: See? You ended up together? Lynx won't kill me now. HAHAHAHA.<strong>

**ATHRUN: *eyes rolling* Duh. It's flashback, you know. What Lynx meant was that Cagalli and I should end up together. As in the future. Right, Lynx?**

**KOICHII: *pouts* I'll think about it. *runs away when Athrun began to glare***

**ATHRUN: MEL!**

**CAGALLI: *pats Athrun again* It's okay, Athrun. It's just a fic.**

**SHINN: Let's make it real, I told you! *quickly escapes before Athrun could even glare at him.***

**ATHRUN: ugh!**

**A/N: Just having fun with dialogues. LOL. Oh, the words that are italicized and bold, they're flashbacks.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**littlemsstrawberry:**** I understand what you feel. I stayed away from ffn for a week and when I got back, I got a handful of nice fics to read. :D**

**Riko Chiaki:**** If I have magical powers, I want it to be invisibility. So I could sneak into top secret meetings and stuff. HAHAHAHA. Yeah, you're right. Meer Campbell was the most perfect example of operation photocopy. LOL. I'll just set it straight. Shinn and Cagalli had slept together in the past. Just slept. As in literally. Nothing happened. Hehe. I think a triplex is a triple complex. You know, a three-story establishment or unit of some sorts. :D**

**Fate Camiswhil:**** *gulp* Gonna have a new identity by now. Haha. You'll know the reason why Athrun wants revenge at the flashbacks. Luna will be some sort of help here. I like Stellar for Shin but she'll have to give way for Luna here. Talagang lalanggamin pa yan. hahahaha.**

**I will try my very best to update this fic as fast as I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Revenge<strong>

"Good to see you again, Athrun." Shinn said when he saw Athrun at the conference.

Athrun smiled. "Same here." He said. "I am actually relieved when I saw you. At least, there's someone here who's my age. I'm tired of facing these old people men already." He added. He really wasn't bluffing. True, he's glad to see Shinn because of his plans but he's also glad that he wouldn't be dealing only with these pompous old men.

Shinn laughed. He can relate to Athrun, too. When he got inside the conference hall and saw the people who are far out of his age bracket, he got a bit frustrated. He knows he's a good businessman but he just felt that these old geezers are underestimating him. "Yeah. The conference is gonna start now. See you around then." He turned to go to his seat but the blue-haired man stopped him.

"Wait." Shinn looked back at him. "Why don't you join us for dinner tonight? It's just me and my friend."

Shinn thought for a while. It's good if Cagalli can meet new people in here so she won't be that alone when he's in the conference. He nodded. "Sure. But I have to bring my friend along. Is it okay with you?"

_That's what I wanted to happen. _Athrun thought. He smiled. "We'd love to meet your friend."

"See you tonight then." Shinn said then he made his way to his seat.

Athrun got out of the conference hall for a moment as he called Lunamaria in her phone. "Get ready. We'll be having dinner with Cagalli and Shinn tonight."

* * *

><p><em><strong>From her seat at the cafeteria, Cagalli watched as Athrun gets tailed by his fangirls. They're bringing bentos or homemade lunch just for him. She shook her head.<strong>_

"_**Your prince really has deadly charms, Cagalli." Miriallia said as she twirled her spaghetti in her fork. "Look at that! Almost all of the girls are following him around." Obviously she noticed Athrun and his fangirls, too.**_

_**Cagalli looked down at her lunch. It's your typical bento containing onigiri, vegetables, and shrimp balls. **__(A/N: I just placed everything I want to eat now in that bento. LOL.)__** She also have chocolate-coated strawberries for dessert **__(oishi!)__**. She sighed. Albeit her lunch is mouth-watering, she just couldn't find her appetite. She only have eaten a spoonful and she already stopped.**_

_**Miriallia raised an eyebrow when she noticed the blonde girl's barely eaten lunch. "Have you started to dislike your cooking, Cagalli?" She asked.**_

_**Cagalli shook her head. She was about to answer when Athrun approached them and sat beside her. His fangirls crowded around their table. "Come on, Athrun-sama, taste my cooking!" They all chorused then they began glaring at each other.**_

_**Cagalli, Athrun and Miriallia were sweat dropped. **__These girls are obssessed. __**They all thought.**_

_**Athrun shook his head and smiled apologetically at his fangirls. He couldn't afford to be harsh to them just what Yzak, Kira and Dearka adviced him to do. "I'm sorry. I cannot accept that. I've already eaten lunch. Thank you though." He said politely.**_

"_**B-But…"**_

"_**You heard what he said, right?" A harsh voice cut the fangirls off. They looked up and saw Yzak arrive with Kira, Lacus and Dearka. The four of them are bringing their lunch. "Now get lost! You're ruining my appetite." He barked. The fangirls paled. Yzak Joule is known to be hot-tempered and he's scary. They all ran away.**_

"_**Thanks." Athrun said when the girls were gone.**_

_**Yzak snorted as he, along with the others, settled on the table. "I didn't do it for you, you bastard."**_

"_**You should do something about them, Athrun or they'll never stop harassing you." Lacus said concernedly.**_

"_**If they hurt Cagalli, Athrun, I would skin you alive." Kira threatened. His twin sister rolled her eyes at him.**_

"_**If you want, just give them to me, man." Dearka said. Miriallia elbowed him hard on the ribs.**_

_**Athrun grinned then he turned to his blonde girlfriend. Everyone at school knew about his relationship with her but still that didn't stop his fangirls from harassing him everyday. Well, he's fine with it as long as they won't bother her. "Hi."**_

"_**Hi yourself." She replied curtly as she toyed with her food.**_

_**Athrun frowned. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked when, like Miriallia, he noticed her barely eaten lunch.**_

_**She shook her head. "I lost my appetite." She just sipped on her coke instead.**_

"_**So can I have your lunch then?"**_

_**The blonde's amber eyes widened. "Hell, no!" She exclaimed.**_

_**He raised an eyebrow. "And why is that? Look, I'm starving, princess. I think I'm going to die." He said dramatically.**_

_**She rolled her eyes again. This time, it wasn't for Kira. "Yeah. Yeah. Why didn't you accept those food your fangirls were offering you a while ago then?"**_

_**The blue-haired teen frowned again. "I don't trust them. I can't help but think that they placed something in there." He said with a slight shiver. His friends laughed.**_

"_**But what if Cagalli also placed something in there?" Miriallia asked as she pointed at the blonde girl's lunch.**_

"_**She doesn't need to." He said meaningfully which made her blush. He smirked.**_

* * *

><p><em>But hearts are good for souvenirs<em>

_And memories are forever…_

* * *

><p><strong>ATHRUN: You're so cute.<strong>

**CAGALLI: *blushes* Shut up.**

**ATHRUN: I love you, Cagalli.**

**CAGALLI: *blushes even more* I… I lo-**

**KOICHII: Sappy! EWWWWWWW!**

**SHINN & KIRA: Boo!**

**(Then everyone runs away for Athrun had pulled out a gun. Cagalli was sweat dropped.)**

**Dialogues! It's fun. Haha. Sorry if this chapter is crappy.**

**The last part is a line from a song. I don't know the title. I was just listening to it a while ago.**

**`KOICHII**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate Camiswhil:**** That's my favorite line of the song. Hehe mmm… the heart forgives, the heart forgets… It doesn't apply to Athrun much. XDDDD I love the flashbacks. XD**

**littlemsstrawberry: Here's the next chapter desuuuu :D**

**Riko Chiaki: It's a lyric from a song. Hehe It's alright. Thanks anyway!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Revenge<strong>

"I'm excited to see Cagalli again." Lunamaria said as she checked her digicam if it's still fine. She wants to have another picture-taking moment with Cagalli later. **(A/N: She really is a fangirl. LOL.)**

Athrun smiled as he shook his head. "Remember that you have to get Shinn's attention, not Cagalli's." He said as he kept looking at the door of the restaurant.

Lunamaria pouted. "Yes, your highness. I haven't forgotten." She said sarcastically. He laughed.

A few minutes later, Shinn and Cagalli arrived. "Sorry if we made you wait." **(A/N: Why is Shinn so polite? O.o)**

Athrun shook his head. "It's alright. We just arrived also." He then turned to the blonde woman beside Shinn. "Hi, Cagalli. We've met again."

Cagalli nodded then she looked away. "Yeah." She said, her voice sounding so casual albeit she froze for a moment there at the door when she realized that they're dining with Athrun and Lunamaria.

Lunamaria got up and pulled Cagalli to sit down beside her. "I told you we'll meet again." She said cheerfully. The blonde offered her a weak smile.

Athrun sighed inwardly. Here they go again. He have to move before Luna gets too absorbed on Cagalli. He turned to Shinn who sat down beside him. "Shinn, you remembered Lunamaria, right? Luna, Shinn Asuka."

The red-haired woman turned to Shinn with a sexy smile on her lips. "Hi, Shinn. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you, too. Lunamaria Hawke, right?" When she nodded, he smiled. Then he turned to Athrun and Cagalli. "Do you two know each other?"

Cagalli nodded. _Yeah. He's my ex. _"Yeah. Athrun is Kira's bestfriend."

"Oh. What a small world."

"How old are you, Shinn?" Lunamaria asked, starting her task.

"You, how old are you?" Shinn asked back.

"I'm 24."

"Oh, you're older than me. I'm 19." The black-haired man laughed when Lunamaria's jaw drop.

Cagalli pouted. "He's just kidding, Luna. He's 24, too."

"Hey, it's not my fault everyone would mistake me as 19!" Shinn protested indignantly. The blonde stucked out her tongue to him while Lunamaria giggled. Yeah, Shinn looks like a schoolboy especially with that messy hair of his.

Athrun chuckled as he checked the menu. "What do you want?" He asked Cagalli who's seated across him.

She looked up at him, surprised. "Uhm, anything." She said. Then she frowned when he just stared at her. "Athrun?"

Athrun blinked several times. He was distracted when she looked up at him with a very innocent expression on her beautiful face. He missed that look. Missed her. He suddenly had the urge to pull her in his arms and kiss her senseless. He froze as his brain halted its current train of thought. _Shit. What am I thinking? _"Yeah. Sure." He said as he looked at the menu again. Cagalli just looked at him in confusion.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Athrun asked Cagalli. After dinner, the four decided to go to one of the bars in the resort. Cagalli, Shinn and Lunamaria went ahead for Athrun got a call from Shiho. When he arrived at the bar, he instantly saw her drinking alone.<p>

Cagalli glanced at him then she shrugged. "This place is nice, isn't it?" She asked instead of answering him. The moment they got inside, Lunamaria instantly dragged Shinn to the dance floor where several people are dancing to the lively music. She got the glass of whiskey in front of her and drank it straight. "Scotch. On the rocks please." She told the bartender who instantly complied.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "You're drinking too much, Cagalli."

Cagalli took a sip of her new drink then she laughed. "I can take care of myself." She said then she got a cigarette and lit it up. She began smoking.

This made Athrun frown. The bartender went over them. "Excuse me, ma'am. You're not allowed to smoke in here." He said apologetically.

"Oh." The blonde murmured. "Sorry." She placed a couple of bills on the counter then she jumped off her stool. She got out of the bar and headed to the beach to continue smoking.

Athrun followed her outside. "Where did you learn to smoke huh?" He asked, a faint hint of irritation obvious in his voice.

Cagalli stared at the dark sea as she continued to smoke. "I smoke after every surgery. To help me relax." It's true. As a doctor, she knows that it's not good to smoke but she couldn't help it. Smoking relaxes her. She would think things over and contemplate while smoking.

Athrun went towards her and pulled the cigarette away from her. "Stop that, Cagalli. It's not good for your health."

"Yeah, of course. I know that." She laughed. Then she frowned at him. "Mind your own business, will you?" She snapped then she walked away. She walked farther from the hotel and Athrun. She should get away from him fast. It's not good being around him so much. Her heart would always pump mad everytime he's near. _Shit. I'm not that teenager anymore._

"You're still so stubborn." He said irritably as he followed her. Though he hate her now **(Ow?)**, he's not that bad to leave her alone and drunk in the beach. Something might happen to her. "Hey!" He got surprised when she swayed fell down the sand. He ran towards her. "Cagalli, you alright?" He asked as he crouched down beside the blonde woman.

"Yeah." She replied with eyes closed. She could feel her world spinning right now. Damn liquor. "I just need to lie down. Don't mind me. You can go back. Shinn will find me here."

If she'd been looking, she would have seen how Athrun's emerald orbs hardened and went cold. He heaved a deep breath then he laid down beside her on the sand. "I'll stay with you here until Shinn arrives." He said when she opened one sleepy eye and looked up at him questioningly.

"Suit yourself." She murmured, too tired and too drunk to argue. Her limit is 2 glasses only but she'd exceeded to 5! _I'll sure get a terrible headache tomorrow. _She mused.

"I've never thought that you would become a doctor." Athrun said after a moment of silence. "And a heart surgeon for that matter."

She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. "And why is that?"

"I can't imagine that girl 5 years ago, can handle the blood and gore." He replied in a quiet voice. "She looked so vulnerable and innocent." And he couldn't help the bitter tone in his voice.

"People change." She mumbled then she got up. She swayed a little so she shut her eyes tight for a while. "I'm going ahead. I think Shinn's still at the bar." She said without looking at him. She was about to take a step but he held her hand. The sudden action made her to lose her already not perfect balance and cause her to fall down again. This time, atop him. "Ow…" She mumbled, her face pressed into his chest. "What the heck are you doing, Zala?" She snapped. She started to get off him but he prevented her. "What?" She snarled, fighting the urge to blush but lost it.

Athrun didn't answer. He just stared at her as he caressed her cheek. The next thing he did surprised her so much to the point that she got sober again. He cupped her nape then he pulled her head down to him and kissed her long and hard.

The revenge he planned for her melted and was forgotten the moment he felt her lips on his again. Athrun wrapped his left arm around Cagalli's waist as his right hand continued to hold her nape so she won't be able to escape. "What are you making me feel?" He asked huskily when they parted. He rolled them to one side until his on top of her then claimed her mouth again, not waiting for her answer.

_No! _Cagalli's mind shouted. This isn't right and she knows she has to push him away but her body isn't cooperating. It's as if it has a mind of its own. She moaned involuntarily when Athrun licked on her lower lip as if coaxing her to open up. She could have bitten his tongue so he would stop but, no, she didn't. Instead, she opened her mouth and granted him access. Their tongues dueled, the two of them fighting for domination. Neither one backing down from the challenge.

She gasped and came back to her senses when his hand went down and cupped her breast. "N-No!" She pushed him off her. "T-This isn't right." She muttered as she hastily stood up and fixed herself.

"What's right then?" Athrun asked sarcastically as he got up, too. His messy midnight locks making him more gorgeous than ever. Cagalli just wanted to ravish him right there and then. "Oh, I see. I've never been right for you, remember?" He asked, the bitterness in his tone back. "So you just dumped me like I was a piece of shit."

Cagalli's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" She asked, confused. Then she scowled at him. "You're the one who left 5 years ago without any explanations why!" She felt tears welling up in her eyes but she blinked them away. It still hurts her when she remembers what happened to them. Without any other word, she turned around and ran back to the bar.

She met Shinn and Lunamaria at the entrance. "Cagalli, where have you been? We- Hey, what happened?" Shinn asked worriedly when he saw her disheveled and teary-eyed.

She shook her head. "L-Let's go, Shinn. Please?" She pleaded. She doesn't want to stay here any longer. She doesn't want to see Athrun again.

Shinn nodded, still worried for her. "We'll go ahead, Luna." He told the red-head who just nodded. He then wrapped an arm around Cagalli and the two of them left for the hotel.

When Cagalli and Shinn were gone, Athrun arrived. He, too, looked slightly disheveled and dazed. "Well, what happened?" Lunamaria asked. She saw Athrun and Cagalli went out of the bar together a while ago.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said coldly. "Let's go back." With that, he left. Lunamaria sighed as she followed her cousin. She was still enjoying her night with Shinn and something like this happened. She rolled her eyes. _Lovers. Duh._

* * *

><p><strong>KIRA: Why did you let that bastard kiss Cagalli?<strong>

**ATHRUN: Kira, that bastard is your bestfriend.**

**KIRA: *glares murderously at Athrun. The blue-haired man gulped.* You-**

**ATHRUN: Kira! It's not my fault! She wrote it! *points at Mel***

**KOICHII: *sweat dropped* Athrun, you traitor. I'll let Cagalli end up with Shinn then!**

**ATHRUN & KIRA: NOOOOO!**

**CAGALLI: *rolls her eyes* Grow up, guys.  
><strong>

\(◠‿◠)/


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate Camiswhil:**** You watched Coffee Prince, too? I love Andy and Arthur together. Heeeee! What happened 5 years ago? Mmmmm… You'll find out… soon. XDDD**

**Dhevz99:**** Maybe you're on the right track. Maybe someone set them up. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Demand err request taken. I should update fast. Hehehe**

**Riko Chiaki:**** Do you smoke, Riko-chan? I just got that idea that smoking helps… well, sort of, people relax. I have a friend who's a smoker. XDDD Kira is really funny. I just regret he won't be appearing that much here.**

**littlemsstrawberry:**** Here's the next chapter! Hehe Sorry for updating late. XDDD I'm working on a birthday fic for darling Athrun here. XDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Revenge<strong>

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?" Shinn asked as he watched Cagalli pack her things. She's going back ahead of him to Orb for she said she got an emergency call from the hospital telling her that she's needed. That's what she said.

Cagalli nodded as she forced a smile. "Of course. You still have a conference to attend to. I'll be fine." Actually, there's never really a call from the hospital. She just lied to Shinn so he wouldn't bugger her for the real reason why she's going home ahead of her original schedule.

And the real reason? Two words. Athrun Zala. What happened last night was a blur to her but she remember some of it. She and Athrun going to the beach, she and Athrun kissing, she and Athrun arguing.

_I've never been right for you, remember? So you just dumped me like I was a piece of shit._

What Athrun said last night really puzzled Cagalli. What was he talking about? She dumped him? Was it he who left without any word? _How dare him accuse me of something I didn't do. Bastard. _She angrily mused.

Shinn's hand waving in front of her face pulled Cagalli out of her reverie. She blinked. "What?" She asked.

"You aren't listening." The ruby-eyed guy said. "Are you alright, Cali? What really happened to you last night?" He asked. She refused to talk last night and only saying that nothing bad happened to her and that she's alright. He refused to believe her though.

Cagalli sighed. She knows that Shinn's just worried and she couldn't help but feel guilty for letting him feel that way. But she couldn't tell him about Athrun. She knew he would get angry, being the overprotective guy he is. He is so like Kira. "I'm fine, Shinn. I just went to emo mode last night because I drank too many." She said with a laugh. "Don't worry, okay?"

Shinn sighed, too. He knew she's lying but he wouldn't push her to tell it. She'll tell him when she's ready. "Okay, okay. You take care. I'll see you when I get back to Orb." He said as he ruffled her hair.

"Okay!" She said with one eye closed. "I'll go ahead then. See you."

* * *

><p>"Earth to Cagalli!"<p>

Cagalli gave a start as hands waved frantically on her face. From the documents she's staring, **(A/N: Yes, staring.) **she looked up and saw her fellow doctor and friend, Miriallia. "Sorry. What was that?" She asked.

Miriallia shook her head. "You're spacing out again." She told the blonde. "How was the wedding huh?" She asked. She and her boyfriend, Dearka weren't able to attend the wedding for she had several surgeries to attend to that cannot be postponed and Dearka was abroad, in a business trip.

"Oh. It was good." She said curtly. Miriallia raised an eyebrow which made her sigh. "Fine. Athrun was there. He was the best man." She should have expected that. After all, Athrun is Kira's bestfriend.

"And then? What happened?" Miriallia asked, clearly intrigued, as she sat in front of Cagalli's desk. They're now at the blonde's office at Orb Memorial Hospital. It has been three days since Cagalli went back from PLANT.

"Nothing happened." Cagalli sighed again when Miriallia frowned. Her friend really won't let her go that easily. "Fine. He greeted me casually like nothing happened. Then he introduced his girlfriend to us." She muttered, getting annoyed at the thought of the blue-haired man and Lunamaria together. "Then Shinn and I went to a conference where he's there, too. We had dinner. The four of us then we went to a bar. Then I went to the beach, he followed me then he kissed me."

"Wait!" Miriallia stopped the blonde's ranting. "He _kissed _you?" She asked. When Cagalli nodded, she continued. "I thought he has a girlfriend."

"That's bad enough, isn't it?" Cagalli asked, sadness lacing her voice. Miriallia felt sad for her, too. She knew that her friend still loves Athrun Zala. She knew what Cagalli underwent to when the blunette left her without any word. "Then when I pushed him away, he blamed me for what happened between us five years ago. He said I dumped him." Sadness turned to annoyance. "That jerk. He had the nerve to accuse me of such things."

"So that's why you went home earlier than your original schedule?" Miriallia asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to see him again." Cagalli replied. "He's driving me to the wall."

"But you miss him."

"Oh shut up, Mir." The blonde woman snapped at her friend. "Let's not talk about him anymore, okay? Now, why are you here? You didn't just come here to talk to me about that."

"Oh, yeah." Miriallia slapped her forehead for forgetting. "Miss Murrue wants to talk to you. She said you should go to her office now."

Wondering what the hospital director wants from her, Cagalli nodded. "Okay." She then got up and left her office.

* * *

><p>When Cagalli went to the director's office, Jen, her secretary was on the phone. She just motioned for the blonde doctor to go directly inside. Cagalli nodded then she went to Murrue Ramius' office.<p>

The brunette director was reading some papers when she went inside. "Oh, Cagalli. Please take a sit." She said when she saw the blonde. She placed the papers she was reading away as Cagalli took a seat on the chair in front of her desk. "You might be wondering why I have called you here. Well, I've just received a call from Dr. Talia Gladys up in the PLANT. They're currently in need of a heart surgeon up there. Their resident surgeon just resigned and they still have to find a replacement. But heart patients are increasing there. I don't know what's with them but they have higher risk of heart ailments."

"So, you're going to send me there?" Cagalli asked. She felt her throat run dry when Murrue nodded. "Uh, why me, Miss Murrue?"

"You're the best surgeon I have here, Cagalli. Though I want you to stay here, but there are many others who need your help up there. I would've gone myself if I'm not the director." She said. "It'll be only for a year. Don't worry. Salaries and bonuses aren't a problem."

"Can I think about it for a while, Miss Murrue?" Cagalli asked. having some internal debate with herself. _Idiot. You're just staying at the hospital. You can't probably see him there!_

Murrue nodded. "Okay. I'll expect your answer tomorrow." She said. "Think it through, Cagalli."

* * *

><p><strong>ETC (End of Thinking Capacity)<strong>

**This chapter is boring. I'm just laying some sort of "flour" for the story. LOL. Oh, never mind me. I'm talking nonsense. Hehehe**

**`KOICHII**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dhevz:**** Yes. Koichii's fate. I like it. Hehehe This chapter's kinda long. I think. XD Wow. Story alert. Hihi. I'm flattered.**

**Saki-Hime:**** Thanks for reading and reviewing! You'll find out soon what really happened. I'm just deciding over some characters here. :D**

**littlemsstrawberry:**** I'm not really into long chapters. I don't know what's with me. I always go straight to the point. So, I read lots of fics to learn how to play with words. XDDD**

**Fate Camiswhil:**** I've read it! My Other Self. I was like, "Heck. Cinderella?" and "Wow! He's proposing this early?" and "Nooooo! It was just a movie? Ugh." HAHAHAHA update soon!**

**Riko Chiaki:**** Good to know that you don't smoke. It is really bad for your health. My most favorite Korean actor, Lee Min Ho, is a chain smoker. Minus points for him. Lol. From this chapter on, you'll get drowned with lots of AsuCaga moments. XD**

**A/N: So last Saturday, 102911, I celebrated Athrun's birthday by eating ice cream, Nutella, Panda Pocky and drinking Chuckie! Hahahaha All sweets, right. Had the moment of my life there. The next morning, I had stomachache. Ugh.**

**Another thing! I was fiddling with my graduation ring a while ago and I happen to look inside the ring. There are a few inscriptions inside. And I remembered what I had the jeweler put there: "ZGMF-X19A MYIEL ZALA"! Hihihihi**

**Oh, I, Fate Camiswhil and Riko Chiaki just made a new account. A joint account for that matter. We're doing sort of AsuCaga fics together. :D It all started with the word stalker. XDDD**

**I was supposed to upload this yesterday, 110111, but due to some internet connection problems and the horror stories shared between me, Riko Chiaki and Fate Camiswhil, I got distracted. Ahahaha. XD**

**Ahoy, mateys! On to the story! I do not own Gundam SEED.**

**No flame masters, please. LOL.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Revenge<strong>

Two days, after, here is Cagalli, on board a shuttle that will take her again to PLANT. She finally decided to accept Miss Murrue's offer. It's not time to think about herself. Her problem with Athrun is so petty compared to the problems of her would-be patients.

She had told Kira, Lacus, Miriallia and Shinn about it and all of them are supportive of her. Kira and Lacus had decided to stay in Orb for it is where the twins were born. They just transferred to PLANT when they were 5 years old.

So now, Cagalli will be living alone in Kira's house at PLANT. It's alright with her since his house is pretty comfortable for a single lady like her. It has a flat screen TV, a fridge, personal computer, and other appliances that would surely help her in her stay there.

"I just hope everything will go smooth." She mumbled to herself as she lay down on the bed. She's so tired from traveling. She'll arrange her things tomorrow and go to sleep early for now. She still has tomorrow free. She'll start with her temporary new job the day after tomorrow. "Everything will be fine, Cagalli."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Okay, class. You have a new classmate." Mr. La Flaga announced that morning. "She's from Scandinavia. Be kind to her, okay?" He then turned to the door where the new girl is waiting. "You can come in now."<strong>_

_**The new girl came in and everyone gasped. Then they all turned to Lacus who face-palmed herself. The new girl looks so much like her but they can sense the slutty aura of the newcomer.**_

"_**Hi, I'm Meer Campbell. Nice to meet you all. I hope we can be good friends." She said in a sultry, seductive tone that had the boys drooling while the girls raising eyebrows on her.**_

_**Cagalli turned to her bestfriend, Lacus, who's her seatmate, too. "Lacus, you look so much alike." She said. "Are you two related?"**_

_**Lacus sighed. "She's my cousin." The pink-haired girl said. "On the mother's side." **__And I wonder why she's here. __**She added in her mind. **__I hope she doesn't cause any trouble again._

"_**Thank you, Miss Campbell." Mu said."Take a seat now." He then began the lesson for the day.**_

_**Meer went to the only vacant seat in the classroom which is behind Cagalli. "Hi, Lacus. How are you, dear cousin?" She asked.**_

"_**I'm fine, Meer." Lacus said curtly then she turned to the teacher and listened to what he's discussing.**_

_**Cagalli got surprised at her bestfriend's action. The sweet Lacus just snobbed someone. And not just someone, but her cousin! She looked at Meer who looked like she doesn't care about Lacus' reaction at all. "Ah, hi. I'm Cagalli Yula Hibiki. Nice to meet you."**_

_**Meer looked at her then she smiled. "Same here, Cagalli. Same here." She said. Lacus frowned.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You have a new classmate and she's Lacus' cousin?" Kira repeated when Cagalli told them during lunch. He then turned to his pink-haired girlfriend who looks so serious. "Why do I have this feeling that you're not happy about it?"<strong>_

_**Everyone turned to Lacus. The pink-haired girl sighed. "Meer's my cousin, alright. But we really don't get along. She's sort of a troublemaker." She said. "And she's some sort of a slut, too." Everyone got surprised for Lacus had said the word slut. "She sleeps with every guy who is willing. And when she likes a guy, she'd do anything just to get him."**_

"_**Now that's a problem." Miriallia said.**_

_**"Eww." Even Dearka, who's a playboy, got disgusted, too.**_

"_**What will you do if she likes Kira?" Yzak asked out of the blue. "What? I'm just asking her what if. It's a possibility." He added when the brunette glared at him.**_

"_**Yeah." Athrun agreed with Yzak. "Yzak's right."**_

"_**Then I'll kick her ass." Cagalli said which made her blue-haired boyfriend grin at her. "She dares to hurt my bestfriend, I'll kick her to the moon."**_

_**Lacus smiled while Kira ruffled his sister's hair. "That's so nice of you, kiddo." He told the glaring blonde. "But I don't think she'll like me. Girls like her prefer the campus heartthrob type." He then looked at his bestfriend who's looking at them, too. "And that's you, Athrun."**_

_**Cagalli frowned while Athrun groaned. "I've had enough fangirls, Kira. I don't need another one."**_

"_**Don't need another one, my ass." Cagalli muttered, obviously annoyed.**_

_**Athrun heard her. Then he smirked as an idea crossed his mind. "What will you do if she likes me?" He asked his blonde girlfriend. He wants to see her reaction and know her answer.**_

_**She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't push your luck too much, pal." She said. "I so like your pretty face that I don't want to hit it."**_

"_**Thanks for liking my pretty face, darling. I'm flattered." Athrun said. He smirked when she just sent him a stony stare. "Seriously, Cagalli. I won't look at any other girls. I'm only yours." She blushed this time. He chuckled not knowing that a pair grayish-blue eyes watching over him.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Athrun was walking alone on the school corridor that afternoon. He's going to the library to find some references on their project in history. His partner, Kira, couldn't go with him for he's asked by their teacher to help him in some things. So here he is, going to find the references alone.<strong>_

"_**I wonder what's-" His musing was cut short when someone bumped into him at one turn. He wrapped an arm around the girl so she wouldn't fall. "Miss, are you alright?" He asked as he looked at her. **__Lacus? __**He wondered when he saw her face.**_

_**She looked up at him, slightly dazed and that's when he realized that it's not Lacus. She just look so much alike the pink-haired girl. **__Maybe she's her cousin. __**"I-I'm sorry… I wasn't feeling well…" Meer said as she leaned her head on Athrun's chest.**_

_**Athrun got surprised. "Hey, miss. You okay?" He got worried when she just moaned. **__Crap. __**He carried the girl bridal style then he decided to bring her to the clinic.**_

_**Because he wasn't looking, he didn't see Meer open one eye and took a peek at him. She had a sly look on her face. **__Athrun Zala, you're going to be mine._

* * *

><p>-WAKE UP! WAKE UP!<p>

Cagalli groaned when she heard her alarm clock. With eyes still closed, she blindly reached out to the noisy gadget and turned it off. She then went back to sleep. Five seconds passed, her amber eyes opened wide and she jumped off the bed. "Crap! I'm not in Orb anymore." She muttered. She remembered she have so many things to do before she would go to work tomorrow. She hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After a few minutes, she's ready. She was just wearing dark skinny jeans, a loose white shirt and sneakers so she could be comfortable moving around. The first on her list is to go shop for a few things she'll need and food. She donned a pair of brown sunglasses then she left the house. Kira had left his car in case she might need it but she chose to go by foot so she could familiarize herself again with PLANT.

It has been 5 years since she left. When she graduated from high school, she decided to go to Orb and study medicine. She knows that PLANT has the most advanced technology but she felt like she couldn't concentrate there so she went to Orb. After all, Orb's technology, especially on the medical and war field, is the best on Earth.

Her family and friends are all in PLANT but she chose to leave because she wanted to forget. Forget the bad and painful memories of her first love. Her first and only love. But as time passed by, she came to accept that forgetting him and their memories together is hard. _First love never dies? Huh. _She mused sarcastically._  
><em>

She never tried to date anyone when she was in college. Sure, many courted her and asked her out but medical school was so demanding and she couldn't afford to divide her time between school and love life. So, as a result, her love life is zilch, nil, zero. But she doesn't mind though. Due to her hard work and concentration, she graduated with flying colors and became the youngest heart surgeon in Orb.

But maybe it's not just medical school. Maybe it's because of Athrun, too, that she wasn't able to find someone else.

There are some times when she would wonder what could've happened if he didn't leave her. They could've been married now and maybe having 5 kids. So much for wishful thinking. Maybe they just aren't really meant for each other.

From the grocery, Cagalli went to a nearby coffee shop to have lunch. As she waited for her food to be served, she went to the powder room for a moment, leaving her grocery bags on her seat. But when she went out of the powder room, she saw a man grabbing her grocery bags. "Hey!" The man got startled and ran out of the shop. "Give that back!" She shouted as she ran after the man. No way in hell would she let that scumbag take her groceries that easily.

Because she's sort of athletic, fit and young, she was able to catch the man. She gave him a hard punch on the jaw which sent him skidding on the hard pavement. They're attracting attention now but she doesn't care. Not even in the least. All she cared for are her groceries. "You bastard!" She snarled. She was about to get her grocery bags back when the man fished out a knife and took a swipe at her. Good thing she has fast reflexes or else, the man could've slit her throat. "Fucking bastard." She hissed in pain as she realized that he was able to slash her arm.

"I'll kill you!" The man hissed which made some of the people around them move to help. But he was quick. He suddenly grabbed Cagalli and pointed the knife on her neck which stopped everyone from lunging at him. "Try to move and I will kill her!" He shouted like he was sort of crazy. To emphasize his point, he pricked her neck which made her wince. Blood slowly trickled down her creamy skin.

"Hey, don't hurt the lady." A police said. He happened to be passing by when the commotion ensued. "What do you want? We'll give it to you."

"I want a doctor!" The man shouted. "A doctor who would cure my baby." He said as tears began flowing down his cheeks. "My baby…"

"I'm… I'm a doctor." Cagalli managed to breathe. The man's hold on her neck is so tight. "I can help your baby."

"No!" He tightened his hold on her which made her wince again. "You're just tricking me, you bitch, so you could get away. No way! Get me a doctor!" He shouted, his eyes half-crazed now.

_This is really not my day. _Cagalli mused. "Look, I-"

But she wasn't able to finish what she's about to say because someone tapped the man from behind. "What-" Cagalli's eyes widened when that someone punched the man with force that was enough to make him fly against a wall. The police instantly went to restrain the man who was crying loudly now like a baby. "I want a doctor!"

"You're hurt." A familiar deep voice said as a hand grabbed Cagalli's arm. She froze as she turned to look at the source of the voice and saw Athrun. He's checking the wound on her arm. He gritted his teeth when he saw that the cut was deep. Then he cupped her cheek and leaned closer to her.

Her heart began to pump mad. "W-What are you doing?" She asked in panic. She could smell him. The woody cologne he's using plus the scent of his aftershave lotion and his own natural smell combined. He smelt heavenly.

"I'm checking your wound on the neck." He stated plainly as he angled her face in a way that he would see her wound on the neck clearly. "This isn't deep but still it needs to be treated." He said as he let go of her cheek but his left arm went to wrap around her shoulders. She froze again. "Let's go take you to the hospital."

"I want a doctor!" The man howled behind them. He was now being brought to the police car who arrived a few minutes ago. "My baby!"

Cagalli felt pity for the man so she got loose from Athrun and went to him who's resisting the police. "Sir, I'm a doctor." She told the man who stared at her. "I would like to help you." She said with utmost sincerity.

"After all she did to you, ma'am?" The police asked, doubtful.

Cagalli nodded. "Yes. We know he just did that to save his child." She looked at the stunned man again. "Where's your baby, sir? And what's her name?"

"K-Kaori... Kaori Makino." The man replied. "She's at PLANT General Hospital."

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Cagalli demanded as Athrun dragged her inside the hospital. "I have to find Kaori!"<p>

"Later." He said as he pushed her in a room. She saw Lunamaria and another red-haired woman there. "Meyrin, she's wounded." He told the red-hair in ponytails as he forced Cagalli to sit down on the hospital bed. She looked like a doctor, too.

"Cagalli, what happened?" Lunamaria asked worriedly as Meyrin checked the blonde's arm and neck.

"Oh, long story." Cagalli said with a weak smile. She's feeling so conscious right now because of Athrun who's leaning against the wall and looking at her. "Luna, do you have a patient here named Kaori Makino?" She asked, trying not to hiss at the pain when Meyrin began to stitch her arm.

Lunamaria thought for a while then she sighed. "Yeah. Kaori. She has some sort of heart disease and she needs to be operated as soon as possible. But we don't have a heart surgeon right now. The temporary one would arrive tomorrow."

"I'm the temporary surgeon assigned here." Cagalli said which surprised Athrun. "I want to check her right now."

"Do it after I'm done." Meyrin said. She smiled when the blonde looked at her. "Cagalli Yula Hibiki, right? My sister's been talking about you." Lunamaria blushed. "I'm Meyrin Hawke. One of the in-house doctors here."

Cagalli smiled. "Nice to meet you, Meyrin."

"Nice to meet you, too, Cagalli." Meyrin said then she turned to Lunamaria. "Check Kaori, Luna. We'll follow you." Lunamaria nodded then she left. But not before giving Athrun The Look**[1]**.

Meyrin then turned to the blue-haired man who's still leaning against the wall and watching them. "Why are you still here, Athrun? You can go now." She said, dismissing him casually. Lunamaria had told her about Athrun's plan and unlike her sister, she doesn't support him with it.

"Are you staying here?" Athrun asked Cagalli, completely ignoring Meyrin. He knew that she knew about his plan. And he knew, too, that she doesn't approve of it. Between the Hawke sisters, Meyrin is the uptight and prim and proper one. But he doesn't care. Not in the least.

"Huh?" Cagalli looked at him. "Oh, yeah. I'm gonna check Kaori so Mr. Makino can be at ease." She said.

Athrun shrugged. "You're still like that." He mumbled too himself but it was heard by Meyrin. The red-haired girl raised an eyebrow.

The blonde woman furrowed her brows. "I'm sorry?"

"Nothing." Athrun said as he shook his head. "I'll go ahead then." He then turned to go.

"Athrun," She called which made him look back at her. "Thank you." She then smiled.

Athrun was surprised to see that smile again. It was the first time since they saw each other again that she smiled at him. His lips slowly curved into a smile. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>After Meyrin treated her, Cagalli and the red-haired doctor then followed Lunamaria to Kaori Makino's room. There, they saw her checking the vital signs of the lavender-haired girl on the bed.<p>

Lunamaria must have felt them for she turned around. She went back on checking the girl's vital signs when she saw who the newcomers are. "I saw Kaori's chart. She's ready for surgery, Cagalli. A surgeon is the only one lacking."

Cagalli nodded as she went to read Kaori's chart. "I can perform surgery now. I just need an hour to read her medical history and prepare." She told Lunamaria and Meyrin. "Will that be fine? I'll talk to Director Gladys about this."

"No, don't worry about it." A voice said from the doorway which made the three women to look back. A blonde woman is there. She smiled. "I'm Talia Gladys, director of PLANT General Hospital. Nice to meet you, Dr. Cagalli Hibiki." She offered her hand to the blonde woman.

Cagalli accepted it. "You must have heard about the incident a while ago. About the request of Kaori's father."

Talia nodded. "Yes. Athrun told me about it." Cagalli flinched inwardly. "Kaori Makino's surgery has been postponed not only because of the absence of a doctor, but also the lack of money of her father." She said frankly.

"I'll pay for it, Director." Cagalli said determinedly which surprised Meyrin and Lunamaria. "I understand that money is really needed and I'll pay for it. Kaori needs help."

Talia smiled. Athrun is right. Cagalli is really one unique woman. "Don't worry about it, Doctor Hibiki. Everything's settled. All you have to do now is save Kaori."

Cagalli nodded. She has a feeling who settled it. "I will, Director. You can count on me."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the surgery started. Lunamaria and another doctor, Miguel Aiman, and a few nurses assisted Cagalli during the surgery. They have to be very careful for the Kaori Makino's condition is sensitive plus the little girl is so weak.<p>

Outside the operating room, pacing back and forth, is Iyori Makino. He's the man who grabbed Cagalli's grocery bags and hostaged her a while ago. He was informed that his daughter will be operated today so he begged the police to let him come. Good thing the chief agreed. He's escorted by two cops.

He couldn't believe at first that the woman he attacked and hostaged a while ago is the one who's conducting the operation now. He silently prayed that this isn't her way to take revenge. He just did what he did a while ago because he's too hungry. He doesn't have any money with him. The frustration and fear he felt for over his daughter's condition, his hunger plus the reaction of the blonde woman made him snap up and he went hurting her like a crazed man.

The sound of footsteps coming made him stop from pacing while the two cops looked up. They saw a blue-haired man coming towards them. Iyori recognized him as the man who punched him a while ago so he would let go of the blonde woman. _Must be her husband._ He thought as he braced himself for what's going to happen next.

But the blue-haired man just stopped a few feet from them and leaned against the wall. "When she says she'll do it, she really will." He said after a few moments of silence for he felt Iyori's fear. "Trust her." Cagalli's fiery dedication is one of the traits that Athrun love about her. She's so dedicated to whatever she does and would do it wholeheartedly.

"Thank you." Iyori said.

"Don't be." Athrun said, voice as cold as ice which sent shivers down Iyori and the cops' spine. He hasn't forgotten what this man did to Cagalli. And he doubt that he would. He was on his way to his office when he noticed the ensuing commotion. And he couldn't describe what he felt when he saw Cagalli bleeding and being strangled by this man. His heart practically stopped and that ancient feeling of pain shot through his senses at the thought of losing her. "I'm not doing this for you."

* * *

><p>-Beep. beep. beep. beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. -<strong>[2]<strong>

_Shit. _Cagalli cursed in her mind as Kaori's heart suddenly stopped. "Revive the patient!" She commanded. Lunamaria handed her the gadget that emits electricity**[3]** to revive the little girl. The blonde woman mentally counted as she and her team attempted to revive Kaori.

- beep. beep. beep. beep

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief when Kaori's heart began to beat again. "Stay with me, Kaori." She said as she proceeded with the surgery. "I want to save you. Help me here."

* * *

><p>Athrun and Iyori went alert when the light turned green five hours later. A glaze eyed and a very exhausted Cagalli went out of the operating room. She's wearing that green surgical uniform. She still wore a surgical mask and her blonde hair is slightly disheveled. Athrun thought the woman looks innocent and dangerous at the same time.<p>

When Iyori tried to approach her, Athrun moved. He swiftly went beside the blonde and angled his body in a way that he's slightly blocking him from her. Everyone didn't fail to notice his action. Guilt etched clearly on Iyori's face while Cagalli patted his shoulder as if telling him it's okay. She smiled weakly at him when he looked at her.

"How is she, Doc?" Iyori asked, keeping his distance from Cagalli for he could feel Athrun staring coldly at him. He knew there are cops with him but he won't push his blue-haired man seems to be so protective of the blonde woman.

"She's fine, Mr. Makino. But I can't say that she's totally fine. We still need to observe her for now."

"Thank you, Doctor…?"

"Hibiki. Cagalli Hibiki."

"Thank you, Dr. Hibiki." Iyori repeated. Then his eyes landed on her plastered arm. Guilt showed on his face again. "And I'm sorry about a while ago."

Cagalli smiled again. "Don't worry, Mr. Makino. It's okay. I understand." She said then she yawned. "Sorry." She mumbled sheepishly. She's tired from the surgery and she lost blood a while ago so she couldn't help but admit that she's too tired. "You can see her later after they transfer her to another room. Excuse me." She then left them.

Athrun followed her. "You alright?" He asked when she rubbed the heels of her palm on her eyes. He thought she looked tired and pale.

"Yeah." She mumbled without looking at him. "Hey!" She exclaimed in surprise when he placed two fingers under her chin and let her face him. "What are you doing?" She asked irritably as she tried to get lose from him but he's holding her firmly.

"You're pale." Athrun said as he stared at her intently. "Darling, if you keep that up, you'll scare other patients here. They would surely think you're a ghost**[4]**."

Cagalli's cheeks turned pink at the endearment. "Bite me." She snapped at him.

"My pleasure." He replied with a smirk which made her blush even more.

"Why are you here huh?" She asked just to change the topic. How dare this man act like nothing happened between them!

Athrun shrugged. "I'm waiting for you." He said casually as if he's just answering her question about the weather. "How about lunch?"

"I'm not hungry." She said but as soon as she said that, her stomach grumbled rather audibly. She groaned as she blushed again.

"Not hungry huh." Athrun said with a laugh.

"Shut up." She snarled at him. "Don't blame me if you're wallet's gonna have a huge loss later."

"I don't mind spending, darling." He said with a smile as he led her out of the hospital. "As long as it's for you, I don't mind at all." She snorted. He laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] The Look. You know, that knowing look. XD<strong>

**[2] The one displayed by the heart monitors. You know, if the person's dead or not. I don't know what's the sound they make so I illustrated it. Hehe**

**[3] Again, I don't know what the name of that gadget is.**

**[4] Happy halloween minna! :D**

**They're going out for lunch! Progress. :D  
><strong>

**`KOICHII**


	7. Chapter 7

**littlemsstrawberry:**** You are so welcome! Thanks, too! Readers like you make fanfiction more fun. :D**

**Riko Chiaki:**** Lee Min Ho is so good-looking. Lol. Okay, no need for war. I will happily make more AsuCaga moments. By the way, I got a whole string of curses here. Fucking bastard is only one of them. Hehehehe XD**

**Miyu Nanami:**** Thanks! Well, maybe Meer came in between them. Who knows? I'm not spoiling you. XDDDDD Meyrin is Athrun's cousin, too. Since she's Luna's sister. There'll be only one triangle here. Athrun-Cagalli-Shinn… yeah. Sort of. :D**

**Saki-Hime:**** Thanks! I will. :D**

**Kuromi67:**** Thanks for reading and reviewing! Athrun obviously hasn't moved on yet. Tsktsk**

**Fate Camiswhil:**** Really corny, Lynx! We're sort of fated(?) Fated to meet, virtually though, to share our undying love for AsuCaga. XDDDD I can't get over your fic so you have to update fast. Hehe. I tried to google it but I got hooked up with watching anime. Sort of forgot it. Lol. Anyways, I originally planned to put in the ring 'Athrun' so it would look like I'm married to him. HAHAHAHA. Yeah. So much for fangirling. Lol. Used it as a verb again. The ring's sort of like Cagalli's engagement ring, too. Silver band and a red stone at the center. I so like it. XDDD**

**Xx Meisha xX:**** Oh. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll try to work that out. I'm still learning how to write well. Hehehe. Thank you so much! :D As for what happened, well… you'll find out on the next chapters. :D**

**I'm gonna bring Shinn back here! Yay! CagallixShinn. PEACE! XDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Revenge<strong>

Cagalli raised an eyebrow when Athrun brought her to a restaurant that serves all kinds of western dish. She found out that it just opened a year ago and is so expensive but due to its delicious food, many people go back again and again. "Why here?" Was the only thing that came out of her mouth. _Lame, Cagalli. Really lame.  
><em>

Athrun shrugged as a waiter led them to a private booth near the glass window. He pulled out a chair for Cagalli who raised an eyebrow again at him. The waiter handed them a menu and left. "I remember that you like everything. So instead of going into a restaurant which serves only dishes from one place, I decided to bring you here." He explained as he scanned the menu. "Knowing you…" He trailed off.

She frowned at him. "Knowing me what?" She demanded.

"Nothing." He smirked when she frowned even more at him. "What do you want to eat?"

"Full Irish." Cagalli instantly answered. This time, it was Athrun who raised an eyebrow. "I know it's sort of like for breakfast but I wanna try this one." She said then she frowned again. "Why am I explaining to you?" She asked, annoyed.

"Because I'm the one paying." He answered.

"Whatever, Zala." She snapped as she crossed her arms on her chest.

Athrun chuckled then he motioned for the waiter and gave him their orders. It really never fail to amaze him how comfortable and carefree he is with Cagalli. Sure, she hurted him in the past but still, he can't help but want to be with her. Always. _Should I forget about my plans then?_

"Say, why are you there?" Cagalli asked after a moment of silence. "A while ago, when you saved me." She added when he looked questioningly at her.

"Oh, I was just driving by when I noticed the commotion then I saw you being strangled by that guy." He unconsciously clenched his fist under the table when he remembered it. "I don't know what came into me when I instantly got out of my car and approached the two of you. And I'm sorry for that. If he noticed me earlier, you would've been in more danger." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wasn't thinking straight. All I could think of was that I should get you away from that man."

A cold hand touched Cagalli's heart at what she'd heard. She stared at the blue-haired man in front of him, her amber eyes unknowingly going soft. "Thank you, Athrun." She said with a smile.

He looked at her and got surprised at her expression. It's the way she would look at him back in high school when they were still together. He stared at her intently unable to speak.

Cagalli felt Athrun stares which made her blush. "Err… Is something wrong with my face?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable. Athrun shook his head and didn't speak. He just continue to stare at her. She grew even more uncomfortable.

The arrival of their orders broke the tension between them. Cagalli, relieved, turned to her plate filled with bacon, rashers, sausages, fried eggs, white pudding, black pudding, toast, sliced tomato and fried potato bread. And instead of tea, she opted for black coffee. "Wow…" She mumbled then she began to eat. Full Irish is delicious.

Athrun grinned as he watched her eat. He couldn't deny the simple amusement he felt just by watching her fuel up that long, slim body. He admit, when they were still together back in high school, he love watching her eat. Cagalli is one of those huge eaters who stays skinny despite all the food she consumes.

She was halfway onto finishing her black pudding when she stopped. "Say, this one's good. What is this stuff made of?" She asked, referring to the pudding she's currently finishing.

Athrun took a sip on his red wine. He hasn't touched his steak yet for he was enjoying the sight of her eating. "I think it's best you don't know." He said. He smiled when she pouted at him. "Just go on eating."

She rolled her eyes but just went on eating. Then she stopped again. "Why aren't you eating?" She asked as she motioned to his untouched steak.

"I'm not hungry." Athrun replied as he idly rested his chin on his palm and just stared at her. "I like watching you eat even more."

Cagalli blushed again. She remembered the time when they were still together that he said he love watching her eat. He would just stare at her for hours as she struggled to not get so conscious about being stared at. "Stupid Zala." She muttered. "Staring is rude, you know."

"I like staring at you."

"Why are you doing this?"

The question was asked by a half-puzzled, half-wary voice. Athrun looked at Cagalli intently and saw her looking away. She has still that blush on her face. He was quiet for a while as he asked himself, too. _Why am I doing this?_ He mused. _Of course, it's for revenge._

But somehow he doesn't seem so happy about that answer.

"I honestly don't know." He said slowly. He sighed when she looked at him confusedly. "I mean, we don't have a nice past but I want to be friends again." He said truthfully.

Cagalli just stared at him for a moment. He looked so honest but she's having doubts. After all, this is the guy who hurted her. But she doesn't want to leave something unfinished in the past. She know that both of them needed some sort of closure so they could both go on with their lives. _Separate lives?_

Somehow, she doesn't fancy that idea. Oh, scratch somehow. She really doesn't fancy that idea.

A petite hand suddenly came into Athrun's line of vision. He looked up and saw Cagalli smiling at him with her hand extended. "Friends, right? Hi. I'm Cagalli Yula Hibiki."

He stared at her for a moment, trying to digest what she'd said. Then he smiled. "Nice meeting you, Cagalli Yula Hibiki. I'm Athrun Zala." He said as they shook hands.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hi, Athrun!" Meer greeted when she saw Athrun and Cagalli walking towards the school gate the next day. "Hi, Cagalli." She greeted the blonde girl, too.<strong>_

_**The blue-haired boy smiled at her while Cagalli raised an eyebrow. How did she know Athrun? "Hi, Meer." He greeted back. "Are you alright now?" He asked.**_

_**Cagalli's brows rose higher. Meer nodded as she giggled. "Yeah. Thanks for yesterday, by the way. The nurse said I just needed some rest. I'll go ahead. See you!" With that, she hurriedly went to the juniors' building.**_

_**Athrun then turned to his blonde girlfriend. "Well?" He asked.**_

"_**Well what?"**_

"_**Aren't you going to ask me how I came to know her?" He asked again.**_

"_**You're going to tell me?" She asked back, clearly surprised at the sudden voluntarily giving of information.**_

_**He nodded. "Of course. She fainted at the corridor yesterday so I brought her to the clinic. That's how I came to know her." He explained.**_

"_**Oh, okay." Cagalli said but there's something about Meer Campbell that's bugging her. Though the girl hasn't done anything to her, she doesn't feel good about her.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Athrun, I love you."<strong>_

"_**Eh?" Athrun looked up at the pink-haired girl who sat beside him. They're now at a secluded part of the library. He was busy working on his part of the history project when she came. "I'm sorry, Meer. Could you repeat that? I'm not sure I heard you right." He asked, hoping silently that he just misheard her.**_

"_**I love you, Athrun." Meer repeated as she pressed closer to him. "Be my boyfriend."**_

_**The blue-haired boy could feel Meer's breasts pressing against his arm so he slowly got loose from her. "Err… Meer, I'm sorry. I already have a girlfriend." He said as politely as he can. His mother had taught him never to be rude to girls.**_

"_**Then dump her!" Meer hissed which surprised Athrun. She must've noticed the blunette's reaction so she went back to being sweet. "What have you seen in her, Athrun? I bet you haven't taken her to bed yet." She pressed herself again to him. "I can do it with you." She smiled seductively at him.**_

_**Athrun frowned this time. He pulled away from Meer then he stood up. "I'm sorry but you must have mistaken it. I love Cagalli. It's not just about sex. Good day." With that, he left a fuming Meer behind.**_

* * *

><p>"So what's next on the agenda?" Athrun asked when he and Cagalli left the restaurant. They've decided to become friends again and he's never going to waste this chance. The chance of spending more time with her. The plan of getting revenge on her seems a distant memory now.<p>

"Don't you have any work?" She asked.

He grinned at her. "That's the advantage of being the boss. I can go to work whenever I want."

She rolled her eyes at him. He laughed. "I'm going to the grocery again. I lost my shopping bags out there." She said. She's really wasting money.

"Okay." Athrun said then without any warning, he grabbed Cagalli's hand and pulled her to walk alongside him. "Why don't we walk? The grocery's just a few blocks away."

"Uhh… okay." Cagalli mumbled while blushing furiously. She felt the heat radiating from Athrun's hand flowing into her. She feels so warm just by holding his hand. It's the same feeling she felt, five years ago, whenever they would touch. _Athrun, I miss you._

* * *

><p>"I know some of you probably met her yesterday, but I will introduce her to all of you once again." Talia Gladys, the Director of PLANT General Hospital, said that morning. Everyone huddled at the conference room after she called them. "Everyone, meet Dr. Cagalli Yula Hibiki. She's Dr. Trine's substitute. She'll just be here for a year until we find some permanent surgeon. Dr. Hibiki, meet everyone."<p>

Cagalli stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Cagalli Hibiki. You can just call me Cagalli. I hope to work well with all of you here. Please take care of me." She said then she bowed respectfully.

"Hi, Cagalli." Lunamaria spoke first. "I'm Lunamaria Hawke."

"I'm Meyrin Hawke. Nice to meet you again, Cagalli." She said with a smile.

"Miguel Aiman, at your service, ma'am." The doctor who helped her at yesterday's surgery said with a wink. Lunamaria rolled her eyes. Miguel is such a flirt.

The introductions went on and on. After the short meeting, Miguel volunteered to tour Cagalli around the hospital so she could be familiar with it. "Hey, Cagalli, how about lunch? It's almost noon." He said with a smile. "I know a place." He's captivated by the blonde woman ever since he first saw her yesterday. His admiration increased when he saw how determined she was at saving that young girl's life.

Cagalli smiled as she nodded. "Sure!" She said then she and Miguel took their hour break for lunch.

He took her into a fastfood near the hospital which serves the most delicious burger in the whole of PLANTs. "Wow. You sure you can finish that by yourself?" He asked in awe as the blonde ordered a double quarter pounder, large fries and extra large softdrink. She sure has a big appetite.

"Of course I can!" Cagalli exclaimed. "I may not look like it but my favorite hobby is eating."

Miguel laughed. "You're really different from other women I've known. They're always watching what they eat because they're afraid to get fat."

Cagalli took a big bite of her burger then she frowned. "As long as I'm not hungry, I don't mind getting fat."

"That's the spirit." Miguel said which made Cagalli grin. "Hey, Cagalli, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Cagalli mumbled as she chewed on her burger. "What is it?"

"Is Athrun your boyfriend?"

Cagalli choked on her burger so she instantly washed it down with Coke. "B-Boyfriend?" She repeated then she blushed furiously. "Heck, no!" She exclaimed. "Where have you got that idea?"

"Well, I saw you and him at the grocery yesterday." He said, carefully gauging her reaction. "You were holding hands."

Cagalli's face is apple red now. She just wish the floor would swallow her right there and then. "Umm… well, he was just helping me. He's just my twin brother's bestfriend and nothing else." And she felt like kicking herself for lying.

-RING! RING!

Cagalli gave a start when her phone suddenly rang in her pocket. She pulled the noisy gadget and frowned slightly when she saw that the call is from an unknown number. "Excuse me for a moment." She told Miguel who nodded. "Hello?"

'Where are you?" A familiar deep voice asked on the opposite line which made Cagalli's heart jump.

"Athrun?" She asked tentatively. The blue-haired man sounded irritated.

"Yes. Where are you?"

"Umm… I'm here at Burger House **(A/N: Lame name. Yeah. Lol.)** with Miguel. Why?"

"…"

"Athrun?"

The next sound she heard was the sound of the dial tone. Athrun had turned off the phone. "What's with him?" She mumbled, feeling confused about the blunette's actions.

"Was that Athrun?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah." Cagalli nodded, placing her phone back in her pocket. The two of them then went back to the hospital. "How do you know him by the way?" She asked as an afterthought.

"Well, he's-"

Because she wasn't looking, Cagalli bumped into someone when they turned in a corner. "Hey! Watchout will- Athrun?" She wondered in surprise when she saw the blunette looking at them with an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

"Who else?" Athrun retorted.

"Why did you cut off the call abruptly a while ago huh?" She asked, a little irritated.

He shrugged. "I just want to." He said casually. "Hey!" He exclaimed in surprise when she suddenly whacked the back of his head. "What the heck, Cagalli. What's your problem huh?" He asked, also irritated now.

"You! You're my problem! Stupid Zala." Cagalli muttered while glaring at Athrun. The blue-haired man glared back at her. They stood there just glaring at each other completely forgetting about Miguel.

"Fine." Athrun was the one to speak again. He grabbed the hand of the surprised Cagalli then he began dragging her away. "I'm hungry. Accompany me for lunch."

"B-But…" She stammered as she was being dragged by him. "I just ate! Stupid Athrun."

Miguel just watched amusedly as the couple disappeared in a corner. He shook his head as he smiled. "Not her boyfriend huh." With that, he whistled as he went back to the hospital.

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Cagalli arrived at PLANT. She became good friends with everyone at the hospital especially Lunamaria, Meyrin and Miguel. She was also able to help lots of sick patients at the hospital. Kaori Makino got released two weeks after her surgery and her father, Iyori, couldn't have been more thankful. She also did not press further charges to the man so he wasn't imprisoned.<p>

But there's one thing that bothers her so much. And that's her relationship with Athrun. Sure, they're now more okay than before. The emerald-eyed man is seen around her most of the time. He would even crash into her house when his meetings would end so late and he doesn't feel like going home. Of course, he's using Kira's former room.

They spent so much time with each other that Cagalli felt she's falling even more for him. She suddenly felt scared. She knows that Athrun just wants to be friends and she's afraid of losing him again once he finds out about her feelings so she chose to kept quiet about it and subtly avoid him. She knows that it's too late to turn back now but she'll be damned if she would take another step forward.

She just came from another surgery when her phone rang. She pulled it out and sighed when she saw that the caller is Athrun. She blinked several times before she rejected the call. She's been avoiding him for days now. She wouldn't answer his calls, texts or emails and she would spend longer hours at the hospital than at home so he wouldn't catch her there. All the time her reason to him is that she's busy.

It was already dark and she felt her stomach grumble. She remembered that she hasn't eaten lunch yet so she stopped in front of the vending machine in the hospital. The foods it offered is nowhere near decent but she has no other choice. She's too tired to go out and she still has some papers to read. The machine would save her time.

"Don't mess up with me." She muttered to the spiteful machine. It isn't a secret to everyone at the hospital that she doesn't have a good relationship with the machine. It would, more often than not, just swallow her money and not give her anything back. Heaving a deep breath, she pulled out a change from her pocket and punched it into the machine. She chose a protein bar to make it safe.

And it seems like lady luck is with her tonight, the machine decided to not just swallow her money.

YOU HAVE CHOSEN A PROTEIN BAR. IT IS MADE BY-

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." She said as she swiftly snatched the protein bar for fear the machine would take it back. She then strode towards the nurses' station to get some of the information she asked on her one patient.

"Really, Cali, you look so haggard." A familiar masculine voice said from behind which made Cagalli look back. He smirked when he saw her amber eyes widen. "Hi, Cali. Long time no see. Miss me?"

Cagalli just stared at the black-haired, ruby-eyed guy standing a few feet from her for a moment. Then the next thing he knew, she suddenly tackled him and gave him a bear hug. "Shinn Asuka! What are you doing here?" She asked, obviously delighted that he's here.

"Well, it's been a month since you left Orb and you rarely call so I decided to visit you here." Shinn said. "I'm having a meeting here tomorrow for business so how about dinner? I'm sure you haven't had one yet."

Cagalli raised the half-eaten protein bar. "Dinner." She rolled her eyes when Shinn laughed.

"Just as I thought." He said. He then saw Lunamaria coming towards them. "Hi, Luna." He greeted with a smile.

Lunamaria looked at them and smiled. Cagalli could have sworn that she saw the nurse's eyes twinkle when she saw Shinn but it was gone too fast. "Hi, Shinn! How are you?" She asked excitedly and with a faint blush on her cheeks, too.

"I'm doing good." The ruby-eyed guy replied. "And you're looking good, too." Lunamaria blushed fully this time. "Anyways, I'm going to borrow Cagalli for a while. See you around!" With that, he and Cagalli left the hospital.

Lunamaria followed the two with sad eyes. She got her phone and dialed Athrun's number. "Hey, I have news for you."

* * *

><p>"You like her."<p>

"Hn?" From his plate, Shinn looked up to amber eyes looking teasingly at him. He frowned as faint blushes painted his pale cheeks. "What are you talking about?" He asked feigning innocence. He knows what she means but he wouldn't admit it to her that easily. No way.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, shut up, Shinn. You know I'm talking about Lunamaria." She said. "'You like her."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Why do you say so?" He challenged.

"Because you tend to forget people's names and you remembered her name! It even took you a month before you were able to remember my name." Cagalli said accusingly.

Shinn scratched his head as he grinned sheepishly. "Well… what do you think of Luna, Cali?" He asked.

Cagalli shrugged as she sipped on her drink. "She's cute and she cares for the patients a lot." She said. "But…" She trailed off.

"But what?"

"She's Athrun's girlfriend."

"Huh?" Shinn frowned. Lunamaria is Athrun's girlfriend? "She told you that?"

The blonde woman shook her head. "I don't need to be told, Shinn. It's too obvious." And it ached.

Shinn caught the look of hurt pass through her amber eyes which got him confused. Then he smirked as realization dawned on him. "Then help me." His smirk widened when she looked at him questioningly. "Distract Athrun. It won't be too hard for you because you like him."

She frowned. "Distract him? I won't- Hey!" She exclaimed then she blushed when she realized what his last statement was. "I don't like him!"

Shinn's brow raised again. "Really?" He asked, not believing her in the least. "Yeah, right, Cali. You're such a horrible liar. You like him."

"I don't!"

"You do."

"I don't!"

"You do."

"Don't!"

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Don't."

"Do!"

Shinn chuckled. "See? You do like him." He said teasingly which made Cagalli blush even more. "Okay, fine. If you won't help me, then I'll work on my own."

She frowned suspiciously at him. "What are you planning huh?" She asked warily. She knows Shinn. He would sometimes get so mischievous in getting something that he likes.

Shinn smiled at her with that kind of smile that gives her goosebumps. "Don't worry, Cali. It'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"So where will you be staying?" Cagalli asked when she and Shinn left the restaurant.<p>

"Oh, I'm staying at the hotel where I'm going to meet a business client tomorrow. It's more convenient there." The ruby-eyed guy replied as they went to his car. "I'll take you home first."

"Okay." The blonde agreed then the two of them went inside his car.

A few minutes later and they arrived at Cagalli's house. "Thanks for the dinner and the ride." She said then she got out of the car. "And whatever you're planning regarding Lunamaria, forget it." She added.

Shinn chuckled then something caught his coordinator eyes. He grinned. "Well, looks like I don't need a plan anymore." He told the confused blonde. Then something came in his mind. "Or maybe I do." Swiftly, he got out of the car then he pulled Cagalli close to him and angled her face in a way that if someone would see them, they would think he's kissing her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She hissed but didn't struggle. She's really puzzled by this guy's actions.

"Ssshhh…" He whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Humor me for a moment, Cali. Wrap your arm around my neck."

Cagalli's brow twitched but nevertheless, she obliged. "Are you on drugs, Shinn? You're weird today."

Shinn smiled then he pecked her forehead and let her go. "No. I'm fine." He then went back to his car. "Thank me later." He told the again confused woman. "Goodnight, Cali." With that, he sped off.

"Weirdo." Cagalli muttered as she went inside the gate. Shinn is a great friend but he's sometimes weird. Just like tonight. _Coordinators are weird in general. _She mused when she remembered that Kira and Lacus are sort of weird sometimes, too.

"Do you know what time it is already?" A deep voice asked from behind which made Cagalli jump. She looked around and saw a tall figure leaning against the Sakura tree in the yard.

"A-Athrun?"

"Oh, you still remember me." He said sarcastically as he pushed himself off the tree.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she searched for her keys in her bag. _Stupid keys. Where are you? _"It's already late."

Athrun laughed dryly which made her look at him again. "Well, it's not a problem. I'll sleep over again just like the usual."

"Err… I think you should go home." Cagalli said, successfully finding her keys then she turned to open the door. "I still have work to do."

"Really? That's because you were busy with Shinn." He said coldly. He was waiting here for Cagalli for an hour already when Lunamaria's call came. He got angry and jealous. But he got jealous even more when he saw Shinn kiss her a while ago. What irked him even more was that the blonde woman seemed to enjoy it.

She frowned at him. "It's none of your business, okay." She snapped then she opened the door and went inside. "Goodnight." She was about to close the door but he prevented it by placing his foot as a barrier so it won't close. "What the heck-" She cursed when he force to get inside and then he pinned her against the closed door. She wasn't able to finish her sentence because he suddenly kissed her. "Umf!" She tried to push him away but he's holding her firmly against him and is so determined to make her surrender.

"Cagalli…" He murmured when his lips left hers. "I don't like seeing you with other men. I want to kick all of their asses." He didn't let her respond for he kissed her again. This time, long and hard.

His kisses were forceful. As if he's punishing her. Cagalli felt slight fear. This is the first time that she felt Athrun like this. She could feel his anger.

Then suddenly, he slowed. The lips punishing her became tender, as if he's careful not to hurt her. His kisses became slow and passionate, as if he's savoring the moment with her. "Open your mouth, love. Kiss me back." He murmured huskily then he licked her lower lip.

When she moaned, he took advantage of that and he let his tongue in her mouth tasting her sweetness. All rational thoughts forgotten, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, angling her head in a certain way so he could have easier access to her mouth.

Her eyes flew open when she felt her back touch the couch. How he brought her into the living room while they're kissing, she doesn't know. All she knows is she wants him. Now. Always. With cheeks flushed due to embarrassment and pleasure, she raised her hand to him, to beckon him to join her.

Athrun smiled as he looked at the panting woman beneath him. Disheveled hair and clothes, lips swollen due to kissing and cheeks flushed. God, she's beautiful. And when she raised her hand to him, his heart jumped and he felt all warmed up. It would always move him to have her make the contact. He reached out and took her hand in his, intertwining them as he joined her on the couch. "I love you." Then his lips claimed hers once again.

* * *

><p><strong>ATHRUN: Why do you always stop there when something 'interesting' is going to happen between me and Cagalli?<strong>

**CAGALLI: *hit him in the head while blushing.* Pervert!**

**KIRA: Did I hear it right, Athrun? *brows twitching***

**ATHRUN: *sweat dropped***

**KOICHII: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**KIRA: *turns to her* And you, why did you let him touch my sister?**

**KOICHII: *sweat dropped, too.* Err... don't worry, I'll make one for you and Lacus.**

**KIRA: *blushed***

**CAGALLI: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Read and Review!**

**`KOICHII**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dhevz:**** I wanna write a lemon scene but I feel kinda awkward to have other people read it. waaaaaaahhhhhh! XDDDDD I just told Miyu, '**_**maybe' **_**hehehehe Oh, and I've changed the sound of the heart monitor like you said. You know, **_**'beeeeeeeeeeeeeppp' **_**Thanks for that! :D**

**Sandyx5:**** I feel kinda bad to not include Kira here so I made that dialogue. Hehehe**

**Cuteshe:**** Athrun is too stubborn to accept that he still loves her. Oh well. I was thinking of Shinn having feelings for Cagalli, too but I don't want to break Shinn's heart. XDDD**

**Littlemsstrawberry:**** Yes, you're right. I really try my best to update almost everyday. I'm getting hooked by this site and AsuCaga. :D**

**xxx:**** Actually, I'm a ShinnxStellar fan, too. But I find Lunamaria's character more apt for the role here. Really sorry.**

**Fate Camiswhil:**** Sorry! I won't do it again, Fate-chan! There. I shall call you that from now on. Hehe. You'll find out in this chapter whether Athrun is confused or not. But yeah, he's going crazy. XDDD The Beer. LOL. I like Athrun's jealous nature. He's adorable when he's getting jealous. And Shinn is great, too. Yay! I'm just concentrating on Athrun and Cagalli's relationship here. So I don't want to be distracted by the others. Hehehe. I'm having fun with the dialogues. You should try it, too.**

**Riko Chiaki:**** Hehehe thanks for reviewing still, Riko-chan. Goodluck with your fic, too.**

**Saki-Hime:**** Athrun just needs to be provoked. He's too reserved for his own good. XD**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been out of town these past few days. This chapter mostly contains AsuCaga fluff but don't let it fool you. Sort of plot-less chapter actually. X]P**

**And oh, this chapter's dedicated to Fate Camiswhil and Riko Chiaki. For keeping me from updating. Lol. Love you both! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Revenge<strong>

The sun's rays hitting her face woke Cagalli up the next day. She groaned as she buried her face on her pillow to try go back to sleep when she heard a soft chuckle. She opened one eye and the first thing she saw was a messy patch of blue hair on her right side. She frowned. Blue hair? Her amber orbs widened. "Ahhh!" She shouted as she jumped out of the bed, not noticing that she's completely naked. "Why are you here?"

Athrun sat up on the bed which caused the blanket to slip down to his waist thus exposing his strong chest. Cagalli blushed and looked away. "You're really amusing, Cagalli." He said as he leaned against the headboard. "Don't you remember what happened last night? We had se-" He was cut off when she suddenly pounced into him and covered his mouth with her hand. He took her hand off his mouth and grinned at her. "You sure are arousing me, darling." With that, he ran his gaze all over her.

And that was when Cagalli realized that she's not wearing anything. She blushed furiously as she hastily went under the covers. "Stupid Cagalli." She cursed herself while burying her face on the pillow. Now this bastard would think that she's flashing him.

Athrun laughed at the blonde woman's antics. "You're so cute." He said, amusement obvious in his voice. Nothing and no one could ever dampen his spirit right now. Last night was the one of the best things that ever happened to him. Last night was the night that she completely became his. He found out that he's the first man in her life and he would make sure that he'll be the last and the only.

"Shut up, Athrun." She muttered, her voice muffled by the pillow. She couldn't believe that she slept with him though she couldn't feel any regret. She always wanted him to be her first. But still, it's sort of awkward. She doesn't even know the real score between them.

She froze when he joined her under the blanket and let her face him. She grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it. She couldn't face him. She's too embarrassed.

Athrun grinned as he watched the blonde. He ducked under the pillow with her and before she could protest, he dipped his head and kissed her hard. His hands went to hold her hands until their fingers link. "I love you, Cagalli." He whispered against her mouth. He smiled softly when her eyes widened. "I'm serious. After all these years, I still love you." He really couldn't deny it anymore. He's still in love with her and he's willing to forget the past and his plan of revenge just to be with her.

On the other hand, Cagalli couldn't believe her ears. She loves Athrun, too. She still do but there's something, or rather someone, who's preventing her from going back to him. "B-But… But what about Lunamaria?"

"What about her?"

"She's your girlfriend, right?" She asked. She got pissed when he laughed. "What's funny?" She demanded.

Athrun tried to control his laughter for Cagalli's already glaring at him. They're still under the blanket, neither of them trying to move. "You. You're funny." He laughed again when she glared even more at him. "Luna's not my girlfriend. We're cousins."

"Oh." Cagalli mumbled, something heavy lifting off her chest. So Athrun don't have any girlfriend. She blushed again when she realized how silly she is.

"So, any other questions?" The blue-haired man asked as he nuzzled her cheek.

She giggled lightly then she shook her head. "Athrun, I…" She started as she held onto his shoulder.

"Yes?" Athrun asked, his voice a bit excited.

"I…" Then she did something unexpected. She pushed him off her which caused him to fall down the bed. She laughed as she swiftly got up. "I love you, too!" With that, she ran into the bathroom.

"Cagalli…" She heard Athrun growl. She laughed again.

* * *

><p>"You seem to be in a good mood today." Lunamaria said when she and Meyrin saw Cagalli checking in that morning.<p>

"And you look…" Meyrin narrowed her eyes. "…glowing." She and her sister looked at each other then to the blonde doctor. "Spill!" They chorused.

"Good morning!" Miguel said before Cagalli could speak. "What are my three favorite girls doing here huh?"

"Look at her!" Lunamaria pointed at Cagalli who raised an eyebrow. "She looks so happy and blooming today, don't you think?"

Miguel squinted as he looked at the blonde who shifted nervously. He smirked when he saw something. "Oh, give her a break, girls. Is it bad to spend some quality time with your boyfriend?" He asked teasingly which caused Cagalli to blush.

"Boyfriend!" Lunamaria and Meyrin chorused once more. They could only think of two guys. But they're not sure who. "Who is he? Do we know him? Come on, Cagalli. Tell us!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes at the two of them as she pulled on her white coat. She still feels so lightheaded after she and Athrun made up. Hearty breakfast, real coffee and wild sex in the shower equals super great mood. She shrugged as she turned to leave. "Of course you do. After all, he's your cousin." She grinned when the two gaped at her. Miguel just whistled. She then went to check her patients.

* * *

><p>Because of what happened earlier, Athrun also feels lightheaded. He still couldn't believe that he and Cagalli are together again. He shook his head. All the planning he made suddenly all went down the drain and he couldn't think of anything else but spending the rest of his life with her. This time, he'll make sure that it would really happen. <em>It will happen. <em>He mused as he half-listened to the representative of the company he's intending to buy.

When the meeting was finished, Athrun went back to his office and contacted Cagalli, using his most private number where she's the only one who has it and the only one he answers anytime and anywhere, on her personal palm 'link**[1]**. "Hello, darling." He greeted when she snarled into the 'link. "What happened to you?" He asked when he saw her white doctor suit bloody.

Cagalli looked down on her white suit and hissed when she saw what he's talking about. "Goddamn it. That bastard ruined my suit." She muttered irritably. She looked back at him when he cleared his throat. "Oh, this isn't mine. Some bloody bastard doesn't want the cops to get him so he slit his throat in front of me."

Athrun smothered a chuckle because of Cagalli's irritated expression. "I wanna see you." He said albeit they've just seen each other a while ago, he already miss her.

"You're seeing me now." The blonde doctor said. She paused in front of a vending machine and selected a candy bar. When the machine just swallowed her money, she kicked it irritably. "Damn idiotic machine. I'll kill you."

THREATENING A MACHINE IS AGAINST THE LAW, DOCTOR. YOU MAKE ANOTHER ORDER PLEASE.

Athrun didn't bother to hide his laugh at Cagalli and the vending machine. "Don't fight with machines, darling. That's mean." When she snarled at him, he pulled something from his drawer and showed it to her. He had the pleasure of seeing her eyes widen before it narrowed back. "Have lunch with me and you'll have this."

"That's bribery." Cagalli muttered but her eyes never left the huge chocolate bar he's holding.

Athrun shrugged as he returned the chocolate back on his drawer. He then smiled pleasantly at her. "I'm not forcing you, doctor. I'm just inviting you for lunch."

Cagalli snorted. "Inviting, my ass." She muttered. "Fine. But you have to wait. My lunchbreak will be at 1400 hours."

He nodded. "It's alright. I'll arrange my schedule. See you later." With that, he ended transmission.

"Wait." But Athrun was already gone. Cagalli sighed. He didn't tell her where they would meet.

* * *

><p>"Give me." Cagalli extended one hand towards Athrun the moment she was near him.<p>

Athrun, who's leaning against his car, smiled. "Give you what, Doc?" He asked innocently, noticing that she'd gotten rid of the white suit she's wearing a while ago and is just on casual clothes.

Cagalli gritted her teeth. "Give me the damn chocolate before I get it myself and kick your ass." She snapped. She'd dealt with that fucking guy who slit his throat, have to patch him back and she's running low on sugar. She's not really in a good mood right now.

And Athrun could plainly see it. But still, he gets the kicks when she's irritated and snarly. That means she's fine. "I'll give it to you later. Let's have proper lunch first." She started to protest but he silenced her with one look.

"Fine." She snapped then she went inside the car, irritated as hell. Sure, she love this guy- love him with every fiber of her being- but hell, he could really annoy her big time.

"How's the guy's throat?" Athrun asked casually as he began to drive.

"Patched it up. Had to threaten him that if he doesn't cooperate, I'd personally disembowel him and cut him into tiny pieces. Conscious."

"Darling, that's mean."

"That's me. Mean doctor. Guy's scared shit and behaved until I stuffed his throat back." Cagalli said then she raised an eyebrow when Athrun stopped in front of the most prestigious five-star hotel in the PLANTs.

"There's an Italian restaurant in here. You'll love it." He said as they both got out of the car. He left the key to the valet then he took her hand and led her inside.

Cagalli looked down at her getup. She's looking shabby compared to Athrun who looks dashing in his black suit. Then she shrugged it off. Who cares?

A woman greeted them at the door. "It's nice to see you here, Athrun-sama. Can we offer you something?"

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at the woman. She could clearly see the woman's eyes twinkling with delight as she looked only to Athrun. _This bastard still got many admirers huh._ And she doubt that he's aware of it.

"Thanks, but no, thanks, Jasmine." Athrun replied with a smile. The woman got disappointed but nevertheless she bowed politely and left. But not before giving Cagalli a glare.

Cagalli, with her brows furrowed, turned to the blue-haired man. "Don't tell me you own this fucking hotel?"

"All right, I won't tell you I own this fucking hotel." He said as he led her inside an Italian restaurant. The manager, who probably got wind that Athrun's at the premises, entertained them personally. They were treated like VIPs. Well, Athrun is a VIP.

Cagalli heaved a sigh of relief when the manager left them alone so they could order. "I hope he won't come back anymore. He's worse than your fangirls. I'd lose my head if he fawns for another five seconds."

"I'd hate to see you lose your head, darling. I'm pretty fond of it." Athrun said as he scanned the menu.

"Yeah, right." The blonde doctor said then she stood up. "I'll just go to the powder room. You go order for us." She said, hoping to escape another fawning session.

"Coward."

"You bet." She then half-walked, half-jogged towards the powder room, earning stares from the other guests.

And Athrun noticed that most of them are from the male species. Well, he couldn't blame them. The woman is really attractive. _And hot. _He's fine with them staring but they would just have to keep their hands to themselves if they want to stay alive. With that thought in mind, he summoned the waiter and ordered.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Athrun and Cagalli saw a familiar guy on the hotel's lobby. He didn't notice them for he's too preoccupied in texting. "Hey, is that Shinn?" She asked as she pointed at the black-haired man who's smiling to himself as he sat on one of the couch on the lobby.<p>

Athrun followed her gaze and nodded. "Yeah." He muttered, remembering what he saw last night. "How do you know him by the way?"

"Mmm. We went to the same school in college. I was taking up medicine while he's taking business administration." She said. "We were classmates in one subject. We weren't really that friendly at first. In fact, I punched him on our first meeting. Then, I don't know what happened. We became close friends. Actually, he's my bestest boy friend."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Bestest boy friend." He repeated. "Just a friend?"

"Yeah." Cagalli nodded with a grin. "Wait. I'll just greet him." She then went to the ruby-eyed guy sitting unsuspectingly a few feet from them.

Athrun followed her. Several thoughts swimming in his head.

* * *

><p>Shinn was still busy texting on his phone when someone hit him on the head. "What the fuck-" He cursed, jumping out of his seat and turned around. Laughing amber orbs greeted him the moment he turned. His own ruby orbs twinkled when he recognized her. "What the heck, Cali."<p>

Cagalli grinned. "Of course, it's me, Shinn, you bastard."

He laughed and surprised her by pulling her in his arms and kissing her hard on the mouth. "That's what you get for surprising me." He said with a smirk when she pinched his cheek. "What are you doing here? Lunch?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." She said which made him laugh again. "And let me guess. You're here for business."

"Unfortunately." He mimicked her which made her laugh. He grinned then he noticed Athrun standing a few inches from them, face completely blank. "Hey, Athrun. How'd ya doing? Don't tell me you're with her?" He asked, pointing Cagalli who blushed.

"Unfortunately." Athrun replied which made Shinn laugh once more. "And it would be really so unfortunate if you won't be able to text when I break your arms if you don't let go of my girlfriend right this instant." He added.

Cagalli's heart jumped at Athrun's words but nevertheless, she frowned at him. Shinn grinned. So his plan last night worked. "Ooppss. So you being taken isn't just a rumor? I heard some of the staffs here talking that you already have a girlfriend. And to her of all people." He said jokingly but he let go of the blonde woman. He knows that Athrun isn't really serious but he doesn't want to risk it. The blue-haired man is known for being extremely territorial.

Cagalli frowned even more at him. "Bastard. How do you know each other?"

"Oh, Athrun and I are business partners." Shinn said which made the blonde gape at her boyfriend. "We'll talk later, okay? I have an appointment." He looked at his phone when it beeped then he smiled.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow as she looked at Shinn. The ruby-eyed man had a foolish grin on his face. It's the kind of smile he has when he's- "Hey!" She exclaimed which made the two men look at her. "Who's the girl?" She asked teasingly.

Athrun looked baffled while Shinn blushed. The blonde woman smirked. _Bullseye. _"What are you talking about?" He asked, feigning innocence.

Cagalli laughed. "Don't deny it, Shinn. Is it Lu- her?" She laughed again when Shinn went pale. Athrun looked baffled even more. "Are you two dating already?"

"Shut up, Cali." Shinn snapped. He gave a start when his 'link suddenly signaled. He read the text and smiled again. Then he blushed once more when he saw that Cagalli's still smirking at him. "I gotta go." He told Athrun who nodded. He stucked his tongue out on Cagalli and left. He grinned when he heard her laugh again. _Good thing she's happy now._

* * *

><p>Athrun didn't talk until they were inside his car. "You're worried for him." He said as he began to drive. Though she won't say it, he could see it in her eyes easily.<p>

"Yeah. I just feel protective maybe." She said with a weak smile. "Shinn's a good friend. Next to you and Kira, he's probably the closest guy to me. And like any big brother who's protective of his baby sister, I feel like a big sister who's protective of her baby brother."

Athrun was silent for a moment as he turned in a corner. "Is he just a friend?" He stopped the car in front of the hospital. The two of them didn't move to get out.

Cagalli looked at him. She opened her mouth to retort but something in his expression that had her shaking her head. "No." She answered. "But not at the present." She hastily added when Athrun's eyes narrowed. She looked down on her hands. "I love him once. You know, love as in love." She admitted.

Because she isn't looking at him, she didn't see how Athrun's emerald orbs darkened. He knew he shouldn't be but he's jealous. _Goddamn it. Get a grip of yourself. _He gave a start when she held his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She smiled when he looked at her. He got surprised when she pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. "He's a special part of my life and he'll stay that way. But you're more special and more important to me." She murmured.

Athrun stared at her for a moment and Cagalli thought that this is just one of those times that she really surprised him. He smiled then he planted a kiss on her forehead, cheeks then lips. "Darling, I'll tell you, I'm jealous of Shinn. Actually, I'm jealous of all the men looking at you." He placed his index finger on her lips when she attempted to speak. "But I understand. I trust you. I just don't want any man getting too close to you." He kissed her forehead again. "At least not closer than me."

Cagalli smiled, feeling so giddy at what Athrun had said. She kissed the corner of his mouth. "Thanks, Ath." She murmured then she got loose from him and got out of the car. She was already walking towards the entrance when he called her. "Yeah?"

"I love you more." He laughed when she pouted. He then winked at her and drove away.

* * *

><p>Cagalli was taking her break that night and just peacefully making do of the cafeteria's stale coffee when Lunamaria and Meyrin sat in front of her. "So, what happened?" The older Hawke asked. "Tell us!"<p>

The blonde woman was sweat dropped. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

"About you and Athrun, of course." Meyrin, the calmer of the two asked. "Now, spill!"

"Spill what? Be specific, guys." Cagalli said, wanting to prolong the talk. She doesn't really want to talk about it.

"How did the two of you become a couple?" Lunamaria asked. Of course, she and Meyrin know about Athrun and Cagalli's past but they want the blonde doctor to tell it to them herself.

Cagalli sighed. "Well, actually, he's my ex." She told the two. "We met each other again on my brother's wedding and on that business conference. Then we saw each other again when I was hostaged by Iyori Makino. Then we decided to become friends again. We'd always go out for lunch and he'd sleep over sometimes-"

"Wait." Meyrin interrupted her. "He _slept over_ your house a couple of times?"

Cagalli blushed when she got the underlying meaning of the red-haired doctor's question. "Hey! He slept in Kira's room." She exclaimed.

"Don't be defensive." Lunamaria said. Cagalli glared at her but she ignored her. "So, you two haven't done _it _yet?" When the blonde blushed harder, she laughed while Meyrin smiled. "I thought so! That cousin of mine is really fast huh."

"Oh, shut up." Cagalli muttered as she rubbed her cheeks in the hopes of erasing the blush. "At least Athrun's not like Shinn. Too slow." She smirked when Lunamaria blushed this time.

Meyrin raised an eyebrow. "Shinn?" She turned to her sister. "Your long-time crush, Shinn Asuka? Are you two going out?"

"Have you two done _it _yet?" Cagalli piped in.

"Ugh!" The still red-faced Lunamaria stood up. "Stop teasing me!" With that, she turned and left the laughing Cagalli and Meyrin behind.

* * *

><p>Cagalli frowned when she came back from checking her patients, Athrun was in her office. He's sitting on her chair and doing something on her computer and he looked, she thought with dismay, so much at home. "Don't use my computer. It's not for play." She said. "And how were you able to open it? It needs my code."<p>

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Get off my chair." She snarled at him with narrowed amber eyes. She forgot that the man before her is excellent at electronics. _Duh. Geek._

"Wait a minute. I'll just send this one." He said. "I was finishing something. This will take a minute. Why don't you come here." He patted his knee. He laughed when she snarled again at him. "Darling, you know it excites me when you do that."

"Shut up, Geek." She snapped as she went to her table to get her personal palm 'link.

"Ouch. You'll pay for that later." He threatened then he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his lap.

"Goddamn it, Athrun. Let me go. I'm on shift." Cagalli said as she struggled out of his grasp.

But Athrun won't let go. He shifted so she's now sitting in between his legs. He then placed his left hand atop her head and pulled her so she could lean back on his chest. "Don't worry, Doctor. The door's locked.**[2]**" He said as he worked on the computer manually with one hand.

"Where did you learn that?**[3]**" She asked as she watched him using the computer manually. Though it's SOP for her to learn using the computer manually, she's not really good at it. She prefers voice commands. She was told that it is a lost art among computer geniuses and hackers. Only a few are skilled on it. She knew Kira and Shinn can do it but she never knew Athrun can, too. And the man looks so excellent with it. "You know, Athrun, I haven't told you this before. I think you're kinda cute."

That made him smile. "Thank you, darling." He said as his lips brushed her temple. "I taught myself on this. Had to." He answered. "It was part of my training in college. The electronics professor provided us a computer that would only function when manually operated. I had to use that for a year and had to learn it myself or else I would flunk that subject."

"Weird. I prefer voice commands." She said, completely forgetting their positions as she relaxed against him. The warmth brought by his body gives her a sense of comfort and security. She just want to stay forever in his arms.

Athrun smiled again when he felt her relax. He kissed her temple again. "Are you out of shift already?" He asked.

Cagalli glanced at her wrist unit and nodded. "Yeah. Come on. I wanna go home."

"Actually," Athrun started while scratching his cheek. She looked up at him suspiciously. "we're not going home yet. Kira and Lacus contacted me. We're dining with them."

Cagalli's tired amber orbs instantly brightened at the mention of her twin brother and her bestfriend-turned-into-sister-in-law. She admit she miss them both. "Why are you the only one they've called?"

"They wanted to surprise you." Athrun said as he shut down the computer.

Cagalli got up so Athrun could stand up, too, then she frowned when she saw something in his expression. "You're hiding something from me!" She exclaimed. "What is it huh?"

The blue-haired man smiled then he kissed her long and hard. "You'll find out later. Trust me, okay?" He kissed her forehead when she nodded reluctantly. "That's my girl."

* * *

><p>"Kira!"<p>

Kira looked back and saw something blonde moved swiftly towards him. He closed his eyes and heard laughter. When he opened them back, that's when he realized that he's sprawled on the carpeted floor of Athrun's huge living room while a laughing blonde is atop him. "For Christ's sake, Cagalli, don't kill me!"

The blonde woman pouted but she made no move of easing off her brother. "I just miss you, Kira. How is my baby brother huh?"

"Baby!" Kira exclaimed indignantly. Cagalli is always claiming that she's the older twin but he wouldn't have any of it. "I am the older one, my stubborn baby sister." He laughed when she pouted. "Anyways, I miss you, kiddo." He ruffled her blonde hair.

"I-Itei… Kira…" Cagalli muttered with one eye closed as she evaded her brother's hand.

"I don't know about you, Lacus, but I'm getting jealous." Athrun said from the door which made the twins look up. They saw him with Lacus who is giggling.

Kira blushed while Cagalli laughed as she got up and hugged her giggling sister-in-law. "Lacus! I miss you, too."

Lacus hugged the blonde woman back. "I miss you, too, Cagalli." She then held her at arms' length. "You look…" She frowned. "…so skinny. Aren't you eating that well?"

"Athrun!" Kira yelled. "You haven't been feeding her enough!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up, Kira. It's not Athrun's fault. My metabolism's just so active so even if he feed me food enough for a dozen people, I wouldn't still get fat."

Kira was about to protest but Lacus cut him off. "Okay, Cagalli. Don't worry, Kira gets it." She then shot her husband a warning look. He gulped. "Anyways, are you two together again?" She asked as she motioned to Cagalli and Athrun.

She received different reactions at one time. Cagalli blushed, Athrun grinned and Kira scowled. "Yes." The blue-haired man replied as he wrapped an arm around the blonde woman's waist and pulled her closer to him. "I guess you could say that, Lacus."

Lacus giggled again while Kira's scowl deepened, his overprotective brother attitude activated once more. Don't get him wrong. Actually, if there's one person he would choose for his sister, it would be his bestfriend. He knew Athrun for all his life and he knew that the blue-haired man is reliable, responsible, kind-hearted and patient, not to mention protective of Cagalli, too. However, the two's past isn't a secret and he just have worries that something like that might happen again.

"Young master," Athrun's butler, Sebastian**[4]**, called from the doorway which made the two pairs of couple to look at him. "Dinner's ready."

Athrun nodded. "Thanks, Sebastian." The butler nodded then he disappeared.

Cagalli hooked Lacus' arm then she dragged the pink-haired woman to the dining room. "Come on, Lacus. Myrna is a great cook. You'll love her dishes."

Athrun tapped Kira's shoulder before the brunette could follow his wife and sister. He looked at him. "Don't worry, Kira. I won't hurt her. No letting go this time." He assured his bestfriend. He knew what Kira's thinking and he understands him. "That's a promise." He added. The brunette smiled.

* * *

><p>"Why are you two here in the PLANTs?" Cagalli asked. After dinner, they're back at the living room having coffee.<p>

"Well," Lacus began as she sat beside Kira on the huge couch. "I have something to tell you guys. Especially you, Kira." She looked at her husband who's now nervous. "I want the three of you to know about it first."

Kira held Lacus' both hands in his. "What is it, Lacus?"

Cagalli settled on the arm of Athrun's chair. "Lacus, you're not sick, are you?" She asked. Being a doctor, she couldn't help but notice a while ago that Lacus wasn't eating a lot.

Kira and Athrun looked at the pink-haired woman worriedly. Lacus shook her head. "No, no. It's not that." The three others in the room got relieved. "I'm just pregnant."

"Thank goodness you're just pregnant and not sick." Kira said as he relaxed. Then he went stiff again when his wife's words sank into his head. "You're what?" He asked as he held her shoulders.

"I'm pregnant." Lacus repeated with a smile. "With twins."

"Wow!" Cagalli exclaimed then she got up and hugged Lacus again. "I'm going to be an aunt! Congratulations, Lacus."

"Yeah. Congratulations." Athrun said then he turned to his still gaping bestfriend. "Good job, Kira." The brunette blushed like a tomato which made everyone laugh.

"You're pregnant." Kira whispered as he stared at Lacus with purple orbs filled with love and adoration. "I promise you, I'll protect you and our little angels here. I love you, Lacus."

Lacus hugged Kira. "I love you, too, Kira." The couple stared at each other for a while then Kira slowly dipped his head.

"Get a room will you?" Cagalli exclaimed which made the couple break apart. Athrun laughed while Kira and Lacus blushed, with the brunette glaring at his sister for interrupting them.

"Kira," Lacus cupped Kira's cheek and gave him a kiss on the lips which made him blush even more. "I love you, too. Thanks." The brunette smiled then he pulled her for a hug.

"I'm envious." Athrun whispered in Cagalli's ear which made her shiver and blush. He smirked. "I want a baby, too."

She hit him on the shoulder, her face as red as Kira's. "Shut up, Zala." She snapped. He laughed.

* * *

><p>Because it's already late, Cagalli stayed on Athrun's house for the first time. Kira and Lacus are staying there, too. The three ganged up on her so she wasn't able to say no.<p>

And since Kira is still the overprotective brother that he is, he made sure that Cagalli and Athrun wouldn't sleep in the same room. The blue-haired man instantly agreed with a smile which made Cagalli suspicious.

She was already dozing off when she felt the bed move then a strong arm suddenly wrapped around her waist. She was about to scream when familiar, warm lips sealed her own which drowned whatever protest she had in mind. _Athrun? _She wondered when she felt the kiss very familiar which made her relax into his arms. Still with eyes closed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The sound of the bed and clothes shuffling along with the quiet moans and gasps filled the room as the young couple tried to quench that insatiable desire they feel for each other. She was so wet when he took her and she pulled his head down to hers again and kissed him long and hard as they continue to rock each other's world.

They both lay panting on the bed after the heat and passion has temporarily died out. He stayed there atop her for a moment and placed his lips next to her ear. "Sorry if I woke you up."

Cagalli shivered deliciously when his breath tickled her ear. She opened one amber eye and looked up at his grinning face. "Oh, was that you, Athrun?" She asked.

He laughed and bit her.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So I'll pick you up at 7 PM tomorrow." Athrun said as he and Cagalli are having lunch alone at the cafeteria.<strong>_

_**The blonde girl looked at him with furrowed brows. "What's with tomorrow?" She asked, confused. What is Athrun talking about? "Is there some sort of celebration?"**_

_**Athrun chuckled at his girlfriend. He finds her cluelessness endearing. "Darling, it's the annual spring ball tomorrow. Remember?"**_

"_**Oh." Cagalli mumbled. Then she frowned. "I'm not going."**_

_**The blue-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"**_

"_**Because I don't like dresses!"**_

_**He laughed at her answer which made her hit him on the shoulder. "Okay, sorry for laughing." He apologized. "But I'm sorry, too, for you'll be going to the ball whether you like it or not."**_

"_**Says who?"**_

"_**Says me."**_

_**Cagalli snorted as she crossed her arms on her chest. "Oh, really? Good luck to you then." She won't be forced by this guy even if he uses teary puppy eyes on her. **__No freaking way._

"_**Okay." Athrun replied nonchalantly then he leaned closer to her until their nose are almost touching. "If you don't come, I'll just kiss you right here and right now."**_

_**She frowned. "You wouldn't dare!"**_

_**He smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She froze. "Wanna bet?" He asked as his head slowly began to dip.**_

"_**No…" She hissed as she tried pushing him off but he won't budge. "Fine. I'm going. But I'm not going to have any make up!"**_

"_**Anything you say, darling. Anything." He said then he tickled her sides. She laughed and soon, she's tickling him back, the two of them not caring if they're earning attention already.**_

"_**So she's my Athrun's girlfriend huh." A pink-haired girl mumbled to herself as she watched the young couple fooling around at the cafeteria. She knows that she won't stand a chance to Athrun as long as the blonde is there. "Well, you just have to disappear from the scene, won't you?" She smirked as a plan began to form in her head.**_

* * *

><p><strong>At last! Chapter 8! hahahahaha I tried making the last part a lemon but I failed miserably. Poor me.<br>**

**[1] Personal palm 'link is sort of a videophone. I got that idea from J.D. Robb's **_**in Death **_**series. It's sort of a futuristic novel and they don't have phones there anymore so they use 'links. Here, I have used both phones and 'links.**

**[2] Cagalli's office has some sort of buttons in her desk which she could press to lock the door without getting up from her chair. Yeah.**

**[3] In this time, computers are already voice-operated or most of them. Those who do manual operations are only those who are experts.**

**[4] Sebby! Hahahaha Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji. I picture him as older here though. Lol.**

**ATHRUN: Mel, I so love you.**

**KOICHII: *Blushes* Awwwwww…**

**KIRA: Mel, you are so dead.**

**KOICHII: *Runs away***

**Read and review!**

**`KOICHII**


	9. Chapter 9

**littlemsstrawberry:**** For the past three days, I only have 3 hours maximum of sleep. Because I'm too engrossed in reading AsuCaga fics! There are so many great stories! XD**

**Riko Chiaki:**** Athrun is always cheeky. LOL. I love it when he's like that and flustering Cagalli often.**

**Miyu Nanami:**** I was thinking of making a twist to their past… you know, Meer doing something burt having a twist. I still have to figure out how though. Hehehehe**

**falconrukichi:**** Yeah. Shinn and Luna. I like ShinnxStellar more though. Yes. Yes. Athrun's really protective. I like him when he's protective of Cagalli. :D**

**Butter N Cream:**** Sorry, took me too long to update. Hehehehe I can assure you of more AsuCaga moments though.**

**blondeprincessa:**** Sorry, took me too long to update. :D**

**Saki-Hime:**** That was me planning! I want Athrun all to myself! hahaha JOKE. Don't kill me, AsuCaga fans! Don't worry. She won't get away alive. Not literally though. Hehe**

**Fate Camiswhil:**** Okay, Lynx! Hehe. I try to concentrate on the others, too, but I always end up making an AsuCaga moment. Can't get enough of them. Your dialogue was funny, too! I laughed when everyone almost got confused about the story we were about to do. The flashbacks are making me curious, too. Seriously. I don't have any idea yet how to reveal what happened to them without getting boring or something. Tsk. By the way, somewhere in your review, you gave me some sort of an idea. Hehe. Thanks!**

**Sandyx5:**** Thanks! Oh, and about the kiss. Athrun is supposed to get jealous and hit Shinn but I think it would be different if he doesn't do anything. After all, Shinn just treats Cagalli as a friend. That was just a harmless kiss. XDD**

**Cuteshe:**** Hahaha! Yeah. You're right. Having a baby is no problem cause they're doing IT often. LOL.**

**Dhevz99:**** Umm… Actually, I've written lots of lemons already but I just don't have the guts to publish it. I cannot imagine others reading my gutter mind! LOL. But maybe, somewhere down the road, I'll be able to add lemons. XDDD Yes. The answer will be in the later chaps. :D**

**Kuromi67:**** Hehehe Thanks! I always want Athrun to be Cagalli's first. And last. :D**

**A/N: I wanna write a lemon! Hahaha anyone here who wants to beta my lemon work? I'll appreciate it sooooo much! And oh, this chapter has no clear plot again. Just full of random fluff. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Revenge<strong>

Cagalli woke up feeling weirdly refreshed the next day. She rolled on the bed and groaned when she remembered that she's in Athrun's house and just like yesterday, she's once more naked. _What the heck. _She rolled her eyes as she slowly got up. She couldn't see the blue-haired man anywhere and her clothes are nowhere to be found, too, so she decided to take a shower.

When she got out of the bathroom, she found a new set of clean clothes on the bed, probably placed there by the maid. She grimaced when she saw that it's a dress. "I am so going to kill you, Athrun Zala." She muttered as she slipped it on.

After a few minutes, a scowling Cagalli came out of the room and headed downstairs. "Wait till I get my hands on that jerk." She hissed, still not happy about the dress she's wearing. The dress is apple green in color. It has a yellow sash on the waist which emphasized her perfect curves and reaches just a few inches above the knee. She's also wearing flat apple green shoes on her feet.

The dress and the shoes are pretty, okay. If she's not the one wearing it.

"What's with the long face, darling?" A deep voice asked from behind her. Cagalli looked back and saw Athrun approaching.

"What's the meaning of this huh?" She demanded as she motioned to the dress she's wearing. "I hate dresses."

"Oh." Athrun mumbled as he bluntly ran his gaze on her making Cagalli self-conscious. "It looks good on you."

The blonde woman huffed as she crossed her arms on her chest and turned her back to him. "I so hate you." She muttered irritably.

"And I love you, too." Athrun said as his arms wrapped around her from behind. "Good morning, love." He whispered in her ear which made her shiver slightly.

"Good morning, my ass." Cagalli muttered. She raised an eyebrow when he turned her around and let her face him. "What?"

Athrun just smiled, not answering her question. Then he dipped his head and kissed her fully on the lips. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "I have a surprise for you." He murmured against her mouth.

Irritation forgotten, she smiled as she pressed even closer to him. "What is it?"

The blue-haired man planted an affectionate kiss on her forehead then he turned to someone behind her. "Good morning, Shiho. Thanks for coming this early." He told his executive assistant who's standing a few feet from the couple.

Cagalli froze upon hearing him. She instantly began to struggle out of his grasp while blushing furiously. Goodness, for sure she would never hear the end of her friends' teasing when they'll know that she's all acting lovey-dovey with Athrun on the hallway.

But Athrun won't have any of her antics. He held her tighter and closer to him to keep her firmly in place. He grinned when she cursed and glared at him big time.

Shiho, on the other hand, smiled amusedly at the couple in front of her. They really look good together. "Good morning, Athrun, Cagalli." She greeted back then she turned to the grinning blue-haired man. "They're all here already, just having breakfast." She said. "We'll wait for you downstairs." With that, she turned around and left.

"I am so going to kick your ass." Cagalli muttered as she glared at Athrun. This man is really different. He can amuse and annoy her at the same time.

"Darling, I so can't wait." Athrun purred as he nibbled on her lower lip. He grinned again when she snarled at him. "Aggressive, stubborn women really arouses me."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Bite me." She punched him lightly on the arm when he did. "What did Shiho mean? Who are downstairs?" She asked as an afterthought.

The next thing she knew her vision went all black. "What the heck, Athrun Zala! What are you doing?" She shrieked when she realized that Athrun is covering her eyes with his hands. She struggled to get loose from him but it was futile. He's holding her firmly.

"Hush." The blue-haired man commanded as he urged her to move forward. "I told you I have a surprise for you." He whispered in her ear as they walked slowly. He could feel her reluctance to walk and he understood what she's feeling. "Don't worry, Cagalli. I won't let you fall. Or if you would, still don't worry, for I will catch you." He assured the blonde woman in front of him.

Cagalli felt her heart calm down when she heard Athrun's soothing and reassuring voice. She hated feeling like this. Her greatest fear is to lose her sense of sight. She'd rather be mute or deaf than be blind. There will be so many things that she won't be able to do once she loses her sense of sight. And she seriously feared that.

But when she heard Athrun's voice, all the apprehensions and fears vanished. "O-Okay…" She mumbled as she continue to take baby steps.

After several grueling minutes, they reached the dining area. Cagalli heaved a breath of relief when he told her that. "Ready, darling?" He asked. When she nodded, he took his hand off her eyes. "Open your eyes."

Cagalli was blinded for a moment when she opened her eyes. She heard a cheerful shout then she felt herself being tackled by someone. "Huh?" She blinked furiously then she focused on the brunette hugging her. "Milly?"

"Of course it's me!" Miriallia said cheerfully then she released the blonde. "We miss you, Cags. Good thing Athrun invited us here."

"We? Us?" Cagalli repeated.

"Hey, we're here, too." A familiar male voice said which made Cagalli look behind Miriallia. There, seated around the dining table, along with Kira, Lacus and Shiho, are a tanned blonde man and silver-haired man. "Dearka? Yzak?"

"Surprise, princess!" Dearka exclaimed. "Yzak and I miss you, too. Right, Yzak?" He asked as he turned to the silver-haired male.

Yzak snorted. "I was just forced to come here." He muttered.

Dearka hit him playfully at the back. "Awww… Come on, Yzak. You miss Cagalli, too. Don't be shy."

"Cut it, you idiot." Yzak growled at the blonde.

Cagalli smiled. "Don't worry, Yzak. I miss you, too." She purred which made Yzak glare at her while blushing. Everyone laughed. "It's good to have you here, guys. I miss all of you, too. How long are you going to stay here?"

"Three days. We managed to have a day off. Have a vacation." Milly said as they all sat down.

"What should we do in those three days?" Lacus asked.

"Uhh… I'm not sure I can stay with you." Cagalli slowly said. "Unlike all of you, it's not my day off."

Lacus and Miriallia's face fell. Dearka and Kira frowned. Yzak just ignored them. "That's not fair!" The blonde man exclaimed. "We'll only be here for three days and it'll be a long time before we see each other again. Why don't you take a day off, Cags?"

"Yeah, I agree with Dearka, sis." Kira said as he took his cup of coffee and sipped. "You need to relax, too. You look stressed."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I already talked to the director of the hospital. She allowed Cagalli a three-day off." Athrun said, efficiently cutting the blonde woman off. He grinned at her when she glared at him.

"Yay!" Everyone, except Yzak and Shiho, cheered. "So, what do we do today?" Lacus asked again.

"Same old thing?" Miriallia suggested. All of them had lived in the PLANTs for when they were in elementary and high school so they're familiar with the place. There's no place in the PLANTs that they haven't toured yet.

Everyone grinned while Shiho got confused. "What same old thing?" She asked. Aside from Athrun and Cagalli, she just met these people today and she haven't got any clue what they're talking about.

"You'll see, Shiho." Cagalli said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Haaaa! I really love it here." Cagalli said as she flopped down on the grass and stretched her arms above her head. She turned to look at her left where Athrun sat down. "It's good that this place hasn't changed a bit."<p>

Athrun smiled. "Of course." He replied. They're now at a small hill located near their former school. The hill has a lone Sakura tree standing there. This is the gang's secret hangout place and they would always spend time together here, either studying, having a picnic, playing games or just plainly catching up with each others lives.

Cagalli watched their other friends a few feet from them. Lacus and Miriallia are setting up the food they brought with the help of Kira and Dearka while Yzak and Shiho are busy arguing. The two began their disagreement when Yzak made a very sexist comment at the car while they were coming here. Cagalli was about to retort to Yzak but Shiho beat her to it. And that started it. The two had been arguing ever since. "Is it just me or Yzak finally met his match?" She asked.

Athrun turned to look at the couple she's looking at. They're still arguing but Yzak looked so pissed while Shiho still look so calm. He chuckled. "It looks that way." He agreed. Had he known that his brown-haired executive assistant can do this to Yzak, he had long gone introduced the two of them to each other.

"Men are better than women. You can't do anything right." Yzak said with a sneer as he looked at Shiho with disdain.

"Oh, yeah?" Shiho asked tauntingly. "If not for a woman, you bastard won't be here in this world then!" She exclaimed. "Or maybe you're right. A woman can't do anything right. Example of that is giving birth to you." She smirked at the furious silver-haired man.

"Oh, man! Point for her, Yzak." Dearka exclaimed as he, Kira, Miriallia and Lacus laughed. Athrun and Cagalli were rolling on the grass laughing so hard, too.

"You woman! How dare you insult my mother!" Yzak growled as his blue eyes shot daggers into Shiho.

"Duh." The brown-haired woman rolled her eyes. "If you remember it, Mister Men-Are-Better-Than-Women, you're the one who said that women can't do anything right."

"Another point." Dearka said.

Yzak glared at his bestfriend. "Who are you rooting for huh?" He demanded.

"You don't really want to know, Yzak, buddy." The blonde man replied with a grin.

Yzak snorted. "Well, thanks for the support, _bestfriend._" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Men are still better than women. The only thing they could do is give birth, make a sandwich and walk with heels."

"Yzak's still annoying." Cagalli muttered with a small frown.

Athrun patted her head affectionately. "Some things never change?" He suggested, she laughed.

"I really can't believe how sexist you are." Shiho said as she shook her head. "Sorry to burst your bubble, grandpa, but aside from the obvious reason, it would be such a pain in the ass if women are not around."

With that, everyone, except Cagalli, burst out laughing at Shiho's suggestive statement. Yzak is now blushing furiously. "Why, you little-"

"And I declare Shiho as the winner!" Dearka exclaimed enthusiastically. He smirked when Yzak glared at him. "That's very witty, buddy. Accept it. What she said is right. It would really be a pain in the _ass_." He laughed again when Yzak turned red even more.

Cagalli, who hasn't got what Shiho had said, frowned confusedly. "I don't get it." She said frankly.

Athrun looked at the blonde woman beside him for a moment. He then shook his head as he smiled. It would always amaze him how this woman, who's a brilliant heart surgeon, is naive at some things. He dipped his head to her and whispered something in her ear.

Cagalli was silent for a while as she stared at Yzak and Shiho glaring at each other. She then blushed furiously when what Athrun said sank into her head. Her next reaction surprised everyone. She giggled while still blushing. "Well, it wouldn't be so bad. It's just like Takano-san and Ritsu**[1]**."

Lacus and Miriallia giggled, too, while Shiho grinned. "I didn't know you watch that, too!" She exclaimed.

"Why won't I? I'm a big fan of yaoi." The blonde woman replied then she and Shiho had a high five.

"Uhh… What's yaoi? And who are Takano and Ritsu?" Kira asked. Athrun, Yzak and Dearka nodded. They're as clueless as the ultimate coordinator.

Cagalli tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, it's…" She then began to explain it to the four men.

"WHAT!" The four exclaimed after she finished. Kira and Yzak are blushing furiously while Dearka was appalled. Athrun, on the other hand, paled. Cagalli likes THAT? "C-Cagalli, are you serious?"

The blonde woman nodded eagerly. "Of course, Athrun! You know, If I were to pair the four of you now…" She trailed off and made the four men pale. "…I would pair you and Kira then Dearka and Yzak. What do you think?"

"Neat." Miriallia said.

"Good." Shiho agreed.

"Perfect." Lacus said while clapping her hands. The four men looked at her shocked.

"L-Lacus, you, too?" Kira asked. What in the world is happening? Is she really his wife?

Cagalli rolled her eyes at her brother. "Duh. Kira. It's just a joke." She said. "Or you four wanna try?" She asked cheekily.

"HELL, NO!"

* * *

><p>"I really can't believe you're a BL fangirl." Athrun said while they were eating. The topic about pairing the four men stopped when they turned from blue into purple.<p>

"Hey, I have a huge stash of yaoi manga at home." Cagalli said while shoving another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"I can't believe you."

"Though I find it a waste to have beautiful boys screw each other." She shook her head while making a tsk-ing sound. "Really a waste of genes." She then looked at the unsuspecting Athrun. "You know, you can pass off as a character in that yaoi manga."

Athrun, who was currently drinking his coke, choke. "W-what!" He exclaimed, his cheeks heating up. "You're sick, Cagalli." He snapped at the blonde woman who's clutching her stomach and laughing at him. "You are so going to pay." He said then he reached out to her and began tickling her.

"A-Athrun, stop! Hahahahaha! Nooooooooooo!"

"They really are perfect for each other, ne?" Miriallia said with a smile as she and everyone else watched Athrun tickling Cagalli to death. She's happy for one of her bestfriends, for being reunited with the man she truly love.

Lacus nodded as she smiled softly. "Yes. I'm happy that they're together again."

"I'm really curious about the reason why they broke up 5 years ago." Dearka said. "Cags refused to talk about it and well, Athrun, he won't really talk about it, too."

"Whatever it is, it's not important anymore." Yzak said. "The past is the past."

"He better not make Cagalli cry again." Kira said as his amethyst orbs flickered evily. "Or I'll skin him alive."

Dearka sweat dropped. "Sometimes, Kira, you make me wonder who's really scary. You or Cagalli."

"I'm the scary one." Cagalli said as she approached them, finally escaping Athrun's tickling assault. She flopped down beside Kira. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, just stuffs." Kira said with a wave of his hand. Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, how about we play truth or dare?" Miriallia suggested as she got a bottle of mineral water. "Just like the old times."

"Mmm… That's fun." Lacus said.

"Excuse me, I won't-" Yzak began but Shiho cut him off.

"Those who won't join are sissies who are just too chicken to play." She said, without looking at the silver-haired man.

"I'M NOT A SISSY!"

"I NEVER SAID IT'S YOU!"

"Points for Shiho again, man." Dearka said which pissed Yzak even more.

"Fine! I'm playing. Bring it on, woman." He glared at Shiho who just grinned.

"Okay, the rules of the game is simple. Who ever will spin will get to ask the question or give the dare." Miriallia said. "And no lies and backing out of the game. Those who will do it will be severely punished." She added, her eyes gleaming evily.

Everyone was sweat dropped. Miriallia can be scary, too. "Okay, I will spin first." Milly said then she twirled the bottle. It pointed to Lacus. "Okay Lacus, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is Kira your first?"

Kira and Cagalli blushed at the question. Kira's not really keen to having his sex life discussed and Cagalli doesn't really fancy hearing about her brother's sexcapades. Especially if it's with one of her bestfriends.

"No, it's some guy I met at a bar." Lacus said calmly. All eyes went wide as saucers at her answer.

"Lacus, you didn't!" Miriallia and Cagalli exclaimed dramatically. Of course, they know the truth. They just want to tease Kira who already went pale.

"L-Lacus…" He mumbled.

"Oh, Kira dear, it's just a joke." Lacus said then she kissed the brunette on the cheek. He smiled. "It's some guy I met during college actually." She added. "Joke!" She exclaimed when Kira gaped. "Of course you're my first." He blushed this time.

Miriallia, Cagalli and Shiho laughed. Even Yzak did. Athrun was tearing up beside Kira. "Way to go, Lacus." Dearka said with a grin. The pink-haired woman beamed.

As Kira recovered from his shock, Lacus twirled the bottle. This time it pointed to Dearka. "Truth or dare, Dearka?"

"Dare. And don't show mercy to me, Lacus." The blonde man said with confidence.

"Wrong move, Dearka." Cagalli mumbled. Athrun looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, Dearka, err…" Lacus tapped her cheek and pretended to think. Then her beautiful face lit up and she got the backpack Kira brought along, rummaging through it. She pulled out a pink tutu and handed it to a curious Dearka. "Wear that and perform like a ballerina."

Dearka paled. Yzak, Athrun and Cagalli rolled on the grass laughing like maniacs. Kira pitied Dearka. He knew about Lacus being sadistic and that. He felt secretly relieved when the bottle didn't point at him. _Better you than me._

"B-But…" The blonde man sputtered. He doesn't wear dresses!

"Oh stop being a baby." Milly said then she got up and pulled Dearka on the other side of the tree to help him get dressed. Everyone heard her threatening the blonde man that she would break up with him if he doesn't obey.

"That was good, Lacus." Shiho told the pink-haired woman. Lacus grinned.

"Sadistic Lacus." Athrun mumbled, wiping the tears from his eyes due to laughing hard.

After a few minutes, Miriallia went back to them panting. "He's pretty!" She exclaimed with a laugh as she got her camera from her bag. "Come on, honey, come here." She called sweetly.

A purple-faced Dearka emerged from behind the tree. Miriallia wasn't joking when she said that he's pretty. Indeed, he is. Gone were the pants and shirt and is now replaced by the pink tutu. Cagalli's mouth fell open. "Wow, pretty…" She mumbled.

Then Dearka closed his eyes and began to do some ballet moves. **(A/N: You know, standing on the tips of your toes, then jumping and twirling here and there.)**

"Okay, that's fine, Dearka." Lacus said with a cheerful smile. "You're good." Dearka heaved a sigh of relief then he changed back to his normal clothes.

"I'm gonna go get revenge!" He exclaimed as he went back to the group. He twirled the bottle and it pointed, this time, to Athrun. He smirked at the blue-haired man. "Truth or dare, Athrun?"

Athrun raised an eyebrow at Dearka's smirk. He knew that the blonde man is planning something. "Dare."

Dearka grinned widely at Athrun's choice. "Do something cheesy and corny." He said, fully aware that the blue-haired man hates being cheesy and sappy.

Athrun frowned for a moment then suddenly he smirked. "Fine then." He then turned to Cagalli who, like everyone else, is looking at him and waiting for what he'll do. "Cagalli…" He drawled with a very sexy voice which had Miriallia, Shiho and even Lacus giggling and also making Cagalli's hair stand at the back of her neck. He cupped her chin and made her look up at him. "Did it hurt?"

"H-Hurt what?" Cagalli asked, a small blush painting her pale cheeks. She's getting disoriented just because of his touch!

"When you fell down from heaven. Cause only an angel could look so beautiful." Athrun finished. He smirked at the reactions of the two blondes. Cagalli blushed even more while Dearka's jaw dropped. Who would think that Athrun Zala, who really hates being cheesy, can flawlessly deliver a line like that?

"That's not cheesy enough!" Dearka exclaimed, refusing to accept that Athrun Zala did it.

"Fine." Athrun said then he pulled Cagalli closer to him which made her eyes go wide in panic. He grinned. "Cagalli, my princess, my sweet princess, your amber eyes reminds me not just of the rising sun, of the dawn breaking. It reminds me of a burning candle in the dark, lighting up every corners of a dark room, filling it with light until the darkness is just a mere memory. That's what you did to me, to my life. When I found you again, every dark corner of me vanished until I couldn't remember it being there in the first place."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes after that. Cagalli just stared at Athrun in surprise. Her cheeks burning. That sure was cheesy but sweet. And as she look at him now, she could tell that he's not kidding anymore. He's serious.

"How sweet!" Milly exclaimed while Lacus giggled. "I didn't know you could be like that, Athrun. Too bad you're taken already." She sighed dreamily then she laughed when Dearka's jaw dropped again.

Athrun winked at Milly. "I'm sure Dearka won't mind." He said as he looked at the flabergasted blonde man.

"B-But…" He sputtered. "Cagalli would get mad at you!"

"Oh, I won't." Cagalli said as she shrugged. She knew what Athrun and Milly are up to something so she decided to join them in torturing Dearka. "In fact, I don't mind sharing him with Milly." She smiled sweetly at Dearka.

Dearka's mouth closed and open like a fish. He was rendered speechless and couldn't really see that they're just toying with him.

Yzak whacked him at the back of his head. "Idiot. They were just kidding." He snapped. Athrun, Cagalli and Milly laughed.

"Anyways," Athrun said as he got the bottle. "I still have one though." He said. Everyone looked at him curiously. He grinned at Cagalli who had her brows raised. "Cagalli, you're a fictional character, right?"

"Huh?"

"Because you're too good to be true." He said. He laughed when she punched him on the shoulder.

"Just spin the damn bottle, Zala." She snapped, her cheeks flaming. He's really getting corny.

"Okay." Athrun said then he twirled the bottle. It pointed to Kira. He smirked which made the brunette gulp audibly. "Kira, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kira said. He wouldn't go for truth. Who knows what his blue-haired bestfriend have in mind?

When he told him what he ought to do, he wished he chose truth instead.

"Okay, Kira. Remember when we were on Prep School? You joined a play, right? How about you perform your part now so that everyone else can see."

Kira blushed furiously at Athrun's command and it spiked up everyone's curiousity. "Come on, Kira! Do it!" Cagalli exclaimed enthusiastically. She doesn't know that Kira joined a play or something when they were little.

"Come on, Kira." Lacus said with a smile. She, too, is curious as to what her husband played several years ago.

Coughing awkwardly and standing up, Kira then glared at Athrun who's smiling innocently. "Some bestfriend you are." He muttered. Athrun's smile just widened. "Fine." He heaved a deep breath and then…

_I'm wishing_

_For the one I love_

_To find me_

_Today_

_I'm hoping_

_And I'm dreaming of_

_The nice thing_

_You'll say_

Cagalli's jaw dropped as she watched and listened to Kira. He's skipping around the ground like a girl who's so in love. And he's singing using a female's voice. A female's voice! She knew Kira could sing but not in a so feminine voice. "What-"

"Snow White." Athrun said before she could finish her question. He smiled at everyone's surprised expression. "Yes, he played Snow White during Prep School."

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_LA LA LA LA LA!_

Lacus clapped when Kira stopped and just panted while blushing. "That was good, Kira!" She said.

Kira smiled at his wife. Relieved that she wasn't disgusted with him. "Thanks, honey."

"Wow, Kira, you're so pretty!" Cagalli exclaimed which made him blush again. "I should call you little sister from now on." She laughed albeit he's glaring at her.

"Kira, do you want to go on a date with me?" Dearka asked. Yzak and Athrun burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut up, ballet dancer." Kira snapped as he sat down beside Lacus again. He smirked when Dearka blushed. He got the bottle and twirled it. "Shiho, what do you choose?" He asked the brown-haired woman.

"Dare." Shiho replied with a smile.

"Do something to embarrass Yzak." The brunette ultimate coordinator said without battering an eyelash.

"WHAT!" Yzak shouted. "Hibiki, you fool!" He looked like he was about to lunge into the smiling Kira when Shiho suddenly did something unexpected.

She kissed him on the lips!

"Huh!" The silver-haired man gasped in surprised at what was happening. Before he could even react, she pulled away from him. He then blushed furiously when he noticed that everyone was looking at him with teasing grins on their faces.

"Yzak finally had his first kiss!" Dearka exclaimed cheerfully. He did his ballerina moves as he chanted about Yzak getting his first kiss.

"Stop it!" The flustered man shouted. "She is NOT my first kiss." He growled. He glared at Shiho who's smirking at him.

"Joule," Kira said patiently. "Your mom's not counted." Everyone broke into another loud laugh. "Good job, Shiho."

Shiho grinned. "Thanks, Kira." She then got the bottle and twirled it. It pointed to the sulking Yzak. "Okay, grandpa, dare?"

"Why aren't you letting me choose?" He snarled at her. "And don't call me grandpa!"

"Because I think you don't want to be called a sissy by choosing truth. You're not a sissy, Lacus." She told the pink-haired lady who just smiled. Athrun, Kira and Dearka laughed. Yzak growled again. She grinned then she went closer to him and whispered in his ear. His blue eyes widened. "Hell, no! No goddamn way I would do that, you crazy woman."

"Okay, you wanna be punished then?" Milly asked with an ominous tone in it. "Lacus will be giving the punishment." As if on cue, the pink-haired woman smiled sweetly at him.

Yzak gulped. He knew that punishments from Lacus Clyne is scary and so brutal. "What the hell." He grumbled as he got up and walked towards the edge of the hill.

"What did you let him do?" Athrun asked Shiho curiously.

"Oh, you'll see." She said with a smile. And not long after…

"SHIHO HAHNENFUSS, YOU'RE A REAL BITCH!" He shouted so loud. Shiho grinned. "BUT YOU'RE THE MOST AMAZING WOMAN I EVER MET!"

"Nice improvisation, Yzak." Shiho said pleasantly. She laughed when Yzak glared at her.

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" Cagalli asked. They all laughed when Yzak snarled at them.

"Hibiki, truth or dare?" Yzak asked Cagalli brusquely.

"Of course, dare, grandpa."

"You little-" Yzak heaved a deep breath to steady himself. He then smirked when an idea came in his mind. "Hibiki, I want you to kiss Zala. French kiss him." He said evily.

"WHAT!" Cagalli and Kira exclaimed together. "NO WAY!" They both shouted again. Cagalli blushing furiously while Kira scowling.

Yzak shrugged indifferently. "Fine. Lacus, punish her." He told the pink-haired woman who smiled pleasantly at the twins.

Both were sweat dropped then they went pale. Lacus is scary. "You sure you want the punishment, Cagalli?" She asked. "Kira, you will be punished, too, since you're stopping Cagalli from doing the dare."

"WHAT!"

"Fine." Cagalli grumbled. "I'll do it." She then turned to face a smirking Athrun. She scowled at him. "Wipe that smirk off your annoying face, Zala." She muttered.

"Annoying? I thought I'm gorgeous?" He asked teasingly. She snarled at him then she suddenly grabbed his collar, pulled him closer to her and kissed him long and hard.

Cagalli felt Athrun's left arm wrapping around her waist while his right hand cupped the back of her head to hold her firmly in place. She moaned softly when he licked on her lower lip begging for entrance which she willingly allowed. His tongue then went on plunging in her mouth, tasting her sweetness. She tightened her hold on his collar as their tongues dueled.

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kira stormed which made the couple break away from each other. He glared murderously at Athrun who just grinned at him. "I am so going to kill you and Joule." He muttered.

"I think I can die and go to heaven now." The blue-haired man replied with a smirk. Cagalli blushed while Kira growled again.

Still panting and blushing, Cagalli twirled the bottle and it pointed on Milly. "Truth or dare?" She asked. She doesn't want to play anymore. She wants to grab that man beside her and kiss him senseless again. And he's not helping. His hand stayed at her lower back and began tracing little circles around.

Milly smiled. "Dare."

"Do some lap dance for Dearka." Cagalli said with a wicked grin. Dearka grinned widely while Milly flicked her hair in mock disgust.

"Oh, please, Cags." She said dramatically. "Can't you give me a harder dare?" She asked with a smirked.

"You wanna strip tease in front of him?"

"Strip tease!" Dearka exclaimed cheerfully. He received a smack at the back of the head from Yzak because of that.

Miriallia rolled her eyes. She got up and dropped herself on Dearka's lap. She wound her arms around the blonde man's neck and stared seductively at him. She smiled when she saw him drooling. "You know, Dearka, you're such an idiot." She whispered as she began to move and grind against him.

He groaned. "I'm an idiot for you, Milly." He said. He groaned again when she moved closer. "Milly…"

"That's fine, Milly." Cagalli said suddenly. Miriallia instantly got off the dazed Dearka. The two girls grinned at each other as Dearka looked confused.

"You little tease." Athrun whispered in her ear. He saw the naughty smile exchanged by Cagalli and Miriallia and instantly knew that they planned to just tease and torture Dearka.

"Hn?" She hummed as she looked up at him with a playful smile. "What are you talking about, Zala?" She asked innocently.

He grinned then he dipped his head and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Naughty girl." He growled playfully. She giggled.

"You bet."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the PLANTs Space Terminal…<p>

SHUTTLE 709 FROM EARTH WILL LAND IN FIVE MINUTES. PLEASE SIT UP STRAIGHT AND BUCKLE UP. WE'RE ABOUT TO LAND A FEW MINUTES FROM NOW. THANK YOU FOR WAITING.

A woman with hot pink hair straightened in her seat and grabbed a hairbrush from her bag and began brushing her long hair. She then adjusted her star-shaped gold clips then re-applied her lipstick and foundation.

She returned her things on her bag and looked at the window as the shuttle dipped down on the PLANTs. She smiled. "Athrun Zala, I can't wait to see you again."

* * *

><p><strong>I love playing Truth or Dare. I remember when I was in 4<strong>**th**** grade, I was dared to hit a classmate. I got detention because of that. Oh well. Bad Koichii. XDD**

**[1] Takano Masamune and Onodera Ritsu are characters of my favorite yaoi anime/manga, Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. I has a huge crush on Takano-san! Yosh.**

**Next chapter will be sort of serious. Yeah. Hehe.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait! It's now Christmas vacation so I have lots of free time to finish my fics. Yeah. So, to those who reviewed: gundamalchemist01, MiRKaLia, Dazzling-Sachiko, Mrs. Zala, Saki-Hime, Riko Carpenter, Fate Camiswhil, Cuteshe, falconrukichi, Sandyx5… Many thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Gundam SEED is not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Revenge<strong>

_**It was the night of the annual spring ball of their school. Athrun is in Kira and Cagalli's house waiting patiently for the blonde girl to come down. As what happened, he was able to convince her to attend the ball. Oh well, he more of like blackmailed her into coming.**_

_**-CRASH!**_

_**He jumped up from the couch when he heard a loud crash from upstairs. It seems like it came from Cagalli's room. He was about to run upstairs when someone held his arm to stop him. He looked back and saw his bestfriend Kira shaking his head. "If you value your life, buddy, you wouldn't go up there." He said.**_

"_**But Cagalli may be in danger!" The midnight-haired boy protested.**_

_**Kira chuckled slightly. "No, she's not. I'm worrying more for Lacus and Milly."**_

_**Athrun got confused. He was about to ask Kira to explain when a yell came from upstairs. Kira jumped up in surprise.**_

"_**I TOLD YOU I WOULD WEAR THE DRESS BUT NO MAKEUP!"**_

"_**Cagalli! Sit down! You can't go to the ball without makeup!"**_

"_**YES, I CAN! IT WOULD ONLY MAKE ME FEEL STICKY!"**_

"_**Cagalli, please, sit down. We're going to be late."**_

"_**I DON'T CARE! I DON'T EVEN WANNA COME IN THE FIRST PLACE! THAT STUPID ZALA JUST BLACKMAILED ME!"**_

_**Athrun winced at the unheard threat in Cagalli's words. He looked at Kira when the brunette patted his shoulder sympathetically. "I'll bring a first aid kit, Athrun. Don't worry."**_

_**He groaned. "Thanks a lot, Kira." He replied sarcastically. He never expected Cagalli's reaction to be as intense as this.**_

_**Several minutes later, a breathless Lacus and Miriallia went down. Athrun and Kira wondered how the two managed to remain pretty in their gowns after dealing with a possibly violent Cagalli. "She's set. We can go now." Miriallia said.**_

"_**You might as well get her from her room, Athrun." Lacus said. "She won't come down."**_

_**Athrun gulped then he nodded slowly. He'd have to be careful to avoid an early death. He knocked softly on Cagalli's door when he reached her room. "Cagalli? Let's go?"**_

"_**Go away!" A shout came from inside.**_

_**He sighed. "But darling, we'll be late."**_

"_**I don't want to go!"**_

_**Athrun sighed again. He tried to turn the knob and was delighted when he discovered that it wasn't locked. He slowly opened the door and let himself in. He then turned to look at Cagalli. His jaw dropped as he felt pure masculine admiration for the blonde girl lying down on the bed.**_

_**Cagalli laid down on the bed after Lacus and Miriallia left her. She's wearing a spaghetti-strap green dress with a green ribbon and kagaribi flower on the chest part. The dress reached her ankles, flowing naturally and giving emphasis to her perfect curves. She has gold bracelets on each wrist and gold necklace, too. He could clearly see the ring he gave her on her ring finger. On her hair are kagaribi flowers which complemented her amber eyes well.**_

_**She must have felt his presence for she looked up. She then frowned. "I told you I don't want makeup!" She snapped.**_

_**He sat beside her on the bed. "What makeup did they put on you?" He asked as he stared intently at her. He had the urge to kiss her senseless right now but stopped himself for she might kill him given that she's not in a really good mood.**_

"_**Lip gloss and face powder."**_

_**Athrun's perfect brows raised. "That's all?" He chuckled when she pouted at him. "Darling, that's just plain makeup. It's not even heavy." He said thinking about the foundation, lipstick, concealer and other weird things that his fangirls would put on.**_

_**She rolled her eyes at him. "It's the same. Makeup."**_

_**He laughed then he dipped his head and kissed the tip of her nose. "Well, Lacus and Milly did a great job. You're more beautiful tonight." He murmured, his lips a few inches away from her own lips.**_

_**She blushed at his words. "Idiot." She muttered. He chuckled then he closed the very small distance between them.**_

_**Athrun planted his hands firmly on the mattress on either side of her head to avoid falling down on her. He smiled to himself when her arms went up and wrapped around his neck pulling him down and closer to her. He slanted his mouth in a way that had his tongue penetrating her mouth that had her moaning for more. Their tongues dueled for a moment and they fought over for dominance with him winning a few moments later.**_

"_**Athrun…" Cagalli moaned when his lips left hers and slid down her creamy neck. He found her sensitive spot and begun sucking and biting her there. She arched her back while her hands got tangled in his soft blue tresses as he continue to ravish her.**_

_**The knocking on the door gave her a start. "Athrun, someone's at the door…" She mumbled as she tried pushing the midnight-haired teen away from her.**_

"_**Don't mind it." He muttered as he planted butterfly kisses on her collarbone.**_

_**She shivered deliciously as his teeth grazed lightly onto her bare shoulder but Kira's voice on the other side of the door made her push him away. "Do you want Kira to kill you?" She asked when her midnight-haired boyfriend pouted at her. She shook her head as she fixed his black suit and his hair which was already rumpled by their sudden make-out session just a while ago.**_

"_**Later then." He smirked when she blushed furiously. He kissed the tip of her nose again then he went to open the door for Kira as Cagalli went to the full-length mirror to fix herself. "Yes, Kira?"**_

_**Kira raised an eyebrow when he saw his bestfriend. "You're still alive?" He laughed when Athrun frowned at him. "Lacus and I are going ahead. Miriallia already left with Dearka. Where's Cagalli?" He asked as he craned his neck to see his sister.**_

"_**I'm here." She said as she appeared from behind Athrun, scratching a certain spot on her neck. She glared at her boyfriend who just smiled at her.**_

_**Kira's eyes widened when he saw his younger sister. "Wow, Cags, you look like a…"**_

"_**A what?" Cagalli dared him, her voice promising violence.**_

_**The brunette gulped then he smiled nervously. "You look so different! You're always in pants and now I see you in a dress." He actually meant to say that she looks like a girl but luckily held his tongue in the nick of time or else he's dead meat right now. "Anyways, I'll go ahead. Lacus is waiting for me. We'll see you both at school!" With that, he ran downstairs.**_

_**Cagalli followed her brother's retreating image with a raised eyebrow. She looked up at Athrun when he got her hand that's on her neck. "What?"**_

"_**I did this?" He asked softly, his voice almost a purr, as he traced the love bite he left on her neck with his index finger. He smiled when she shivered subconsciously.**_

_**She pulled away from him. "Just pray that Kira won't see this, idiot." She said.**_

_**He grinned then he dipped his head to her neck and kissed the spot he just bit. She blushed again. "I can die happy now." She smacked him on the shoulder. He chuckled.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>They arrived at the school thirty minutes after. The ball had already started and several students were already on the dance floor making use of the music reverberating all over the huge social hall.<strong>_

"_**Guys, here!" Dearka called as he waved his hand. He, Miriallia, Lacus and Kira are sitting around a table in a corner casually chatting when Athrun and Cagalli arrived. "Cagalli, you look hot!" He added as he took a good look of the blonde girl once they're near the table.**_

_**Athrun and Kira scowled at Dearka while Cagalli showed him her fist. "Wanna repeat it?" She asked in a menacing tone.**_

_**Miriallia sighed then she elbowed Dearka in the gut which made him grunt. "Come on!" She then pulled the blonde boy onto the dance floor.**_

"_**Where's Yzak?" Athrun asked as he sat beside Cagalli.**_

"_**Oh, as usual, he's at home." Kira said with a laugh. "You know how Yzak hates activities like this."**_

_**Athrun laughed. "Like someone I know." He said as he glanced meaningfully at Cagalli who's sipping orange juice.**_

_**She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, Zala."**_

_**He laughed again then he pulled her up. "Come on, let's dance, darling." He dragged her into the dancefloor, ignoring her protests that she doesn't want to dance.**_

_**Kira smiled as he and Lacus watched the couple go. He wrapped an arm around her pink-haired girlfriend. "My bestfriend and my sister. They really look good together, right?"**_

_**Lacus smiled back. "Yeah. I just hope they would be able to overcome everything that comes their way." She said. She's having a feeling that something not good will happen soon. **__I hope I'm just paranoid._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'll just go to the powder room." Cagalli said when they decided to stop dancing after the fifth song.<strong>_

_**Athrun nodded and he went to get drinks for the both of them. When he was about to go back to the table they shared with Kira and Lacus, Dearka and Miriallia, Meer suddenly blocked his way. "Meer? What can I do for you?" He asked politely. He doesn't really want to talk to her but he was taught to be polite, especially to girls.**_

_**Meer smiled as she clung onto his arm tight. "Athrun, I have something to show you." She said sweetly then she got the glasses he's holding and placed it on a nearby table. Then before Athrun could protest, she dragged him away.**_

_**When Cagalli went back to the ballroom, a guy with light blue hair approached her. "Cagalli, can I talk to you for a while?" He asked shyly.**_

_**Cagalli nodded. She doesn't know the guy's name but she knows his face. He's a senior like Athrun. "Uhh… sure." He smiled then he led her to the garden. "What are we going to talk about?" She asked once they were seated at one of the marble benches on the garden. Her amber orbs then widened when he held her hand and he leaned closer to her as if to kiss her.**_

"_**Why are we here?" Athrun asked when Meer brought him to the garden. He really wanted to go back inside. Cagalli might be waiting for him. "Meer –"**_

"_**The flowers are in full bloom tonight." Meer said gently as she looked around them where roses of different colors bloomed.**_

_**Athrun looked around him, too. True, the garden looks so beautiful under the moonlight with these pretty roses. He made a mental note to take Cagalli here later. But he has to go back inside first. "Meer, I –"**_

"_**Athrun, is that Cagalli?" The pink-haired girl asked as she pointed to a certain direction. Athrun followed her gaze and his heart stopped when he saw his girlfriend with his classmate Auel Neider. The two are sitting so close together. His expression darkened when he saw Auel leaning even closer to the blonde girl. Without any word, he stalked towards the two.**_

_**Meer smiled evilly. "Gotcha."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cagalli's eyes widened as she watched the guy's face leaning closer to hers. She placed her hands on his chest to push him away but before she could exert force, someone had pulled him off her. Her eyes widened even more when she saw who it was. "A-Athrun…"<strong>_

_**Athrun's expression was grim. He let go of the guy and he pulled her behind him. "What are you planning to do, Neider?" He asked the other guy in a cold voice.**_

_**Auel Neider grinned as he shrugged. "Nothing. I just found her so cute. Is she your girlfriend, Zala?" He asked.**_

_**Just then, Meer arrived with a worried expression on her face. Such an actress. "What's happening here?"**_

"_**Nothing fun." Auel replied. "Athrun spoiled it."**_

_**Athrun didn't speak. He just held Cagalli's hand firmly thus making her wince then he pulled her away and back inside the social hall.**_

_**Cagalli found Athrun's silence unnerving, She risked a glance at him and knew that he's angry. She knew him well enough to be able to see through that calm expression he's sporting. "Athrun –"**_

"_**What's going on there?" He asked, effectively cutting her off.**_

_**Cagalli shivered slightly at the coldness of his voice but shrugged it off. She heaved a deep breath then she pulled him to a corner. "Look, that guy said that he wanted to talk to me so I agreed. Then he brought me to the garden and next thing I knew he's leaning towards me." He clenched his fist which made her sigh. "Athrun…" She imprisoned his face in between her hands and let him face her. "Nothing happened, okay?"**_

_**He looked at her for a moment without saying anything then he nodded as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Next time don't go with anyone you don't know, okay?"**_

_**She smiled at him. "Okay."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>But since the spring ball, Auel had begun to flirt with Cagalli. The blonde girl, who is a bit dense, only sees it as a friendly gesture. It infuriated Athrun and it irked him even more that he couldn't kick the bastard's ass to avoid muddying his perfect school record. His father would surely get mad if it happened.<strong>_

"_**You called me, father?" Athrun asked when he got inside his father's study that night. He was studying for the final exam when the butler said that his father wants to talk to him.**_

_**Patrick Zala nodded without taking his eyes off the papers he's reading. "Yes. Take a seat." He motioned to the couch situated in front of his huge desk. When Athrun did as he was told, the older Zala took his eyes off the documents and looked directly at his only son. "Athrun, your mother and I had talked about this and we decided to send you to Earth to study in college. Paris or London perhaps. It's still to be decided where though." He said casually.**_

_**The midnight-haired teen got surprised at his father's words. "But, PLANTs has the best schools, father. Why Earth?" He asked, obviously not liking the idea of going to Earth and being separated from his family, friends and from Cagalli.**_

"_**I know that but your mother and I think that it would be best if you get to experience life there on Earth. It'll help you when you finally get to face the real world. Trust me."**_

_**Athrun sighed. His father's got a point. But still he doesn't want to go and be alone there while all his friends are here in PLANTs. "Father –"**_

"_**No protests, Athrun." Patrick said sternly, effectively shutting the younger Zala up. "You will go to Earth after your graduation. That's final." He then went back to reading the documents on his desk. "You are dismissed."**_

_**Clenching his fist, Athrun stood up and went out of the room. How could he tell it to Cagalli? Then his eyes lit up when an idea hit him. Maybe he could convince her to go to college on Earth, too, so that they'll be together. With that thought in mind, he hastily went back to his room to call her.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One month later…<strong>_

_**It's three days before graduation and Athrun's already feeling down. Though Cagalli promised that she would surely go to Earth for college, he still can't help but feel sad. Kira and Dearka will be staying in the PLANTs for Lacus and Miriallia will still be in highschool next year. Yzak is going to Earth, too, but will be entering college in a different country. America perhaps. He would have done the same with Kira and Dearka and go to the same university as them but his father wanted something else.**_

_**He sighed and got his phone to call Cagalli. He hadn't seen the blonde girl in a week already and he could tell that she's avoiding him. As to the reason why, he has no idea at all.**_

_**THE NUMBER YOU HAVE DIALED IS UNAVAILABLE. PLEASE TRY YOUR CALL –**_

_**He sighed again as he shut his phone off without letting the operator finish. Something's really up with Cagalli and he intend to find why. He then decided to go to her house to confront her.**_

_**But when he got down on the living room, he saw someone there. And she's the last person he would really like to see now.**_

"_**What are you doing here, Meer?"**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Athrun thinks you're avoiding him."<strong>_

"_**WHAT!" Cagalli exclaimed when she heard what Kira said. "Is he out of his mind? Why would I do that?"**_

_**The brunette shrugged as he sat across her on the living room couch. "Well, you're not spending time with him that much and you always find excuses whenever he would try to approach you. If I didn't know better, I would really think that way, too." He grabbed the bowl of potato chips on the coffee table and begun munching on it.**_

_**Cagalli sighed. True, she had been doing that for the whole week. But she's got a good reason why and everyone, except Athrun, knows it. Well, he doesn't need to know for it's a surprise for him on his graduation day. She'd been knitting a scarf for him with the help of Lacus. She wants to give it to him so he won't forget her and also because she heard that London is a really cold place. "So what do you think I should do?" She asked her brother.**_

_**Kira looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, the scarf's almost finished, right? You can make it up to him for the next three days, you know. We're not that busy anymore because we only got graduation practice. And may I remind you that exactly a day after graduation, he'll leave for Earth."**_

"_**Yeah, that's a good idea." She agreed as she continued her knitting. "I wonder –"**_

_**The ringing of Kira's phone cut her off. The brunette mumbled an apology before he answered the noisy gadget. "Hello? Yes, Athrun. Huh?" Cagalli looked up and got confused at her brother's frowning face. Then his purple orbs widened. "WHAT!" He then snapped the phone shut.**_

"_**Kira, that's Athrun, right? What did he tell you?" Cagalli asked worriedly. She had a feeling that something not good is going to happen.**_

_**And she would realize later on how right she is.**_

_**Kira looked at her with a half-baffled, half-frustrated expression. "Cagalli, Athrun's leaving for Earth right now."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>She's running so fast. The P.E. teacher would be so proud of her if he would see her running like a cheetah right now. She's currently running in the middle of the road giving little or no care at all to the passing vehicles. All she cares about is to reach Athrun's house immediately and see him.<strong>_

_**Why is he leaving now? Graduation's just three days away.**_

_**A sleek black limousine went out of the gates of the Zala mansion when Cagalli arrived there panting heavily. She instantly knew that Athrun's inside so she blocked the vehicle with her body. When it stopped, she went to the side and knocked not so gently on the window. "Athrun! Get out of there!"**_

_**The window to her side rolled down and she saw Patrick Zala's assistant, Julian. Athrun was on the other side looking out of the window and making no indication that he heard her. "Miss Cagalli, young master's already late for his flight. He can't talk to you. Good day." With that, the window rolled up again and the limo sped off, leaving Cagalli alone.**_

_**Tears began falling down her cheeks as she watched the car slowly disappear. She doesn't understand what's going on. "Athrun… why?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that day…<strong>_

"_**What are you doing here, Meer?" Athrun asked once he got into the living room and saw the pink-haired girl there.**_

"_**Athrun," Meer got up and approached him with a worried look on her face. "I don't want to do this but she asked me to. And I can't say no for she's begging me."**_

_**Athrun got confused. "Huh? What are you talking about, Meer? And who is she?"**_

"_**Cagalli." Meer said as she looked away. She then placed her hand on her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. "She asked me to give you this." She handed him the paper still without looking at him. "She said she doesn't want to see you cause she's afraid of your reaction. She couldn't ask Lacus or Miriallia to do it so she turned to me for help."**_

_**With trembling hands, Athrun opened the paper and began to read it. His eyes widened then he crumpled the paper with his fist. "This isn't true!" He yelled. "I have to see Cagalli." He was about to dash out of the living room but Meer stopped him. "What do you want?" He asked in a cold voice that gave the pink-haired girl chills.**_

"_**Don't, Athrun. You'll just get hurt." She said as she held onto him tight. She pulled something again out of her pocket and showed it to the midnight-haired teen. "Here. She told me to show this to you if you won't believe the letter."**_

_**Athrun glanced at it long enough to see that it's a picture of Auel and Cagalli. The two are at the school garden again, like on the ball and they seemed to be so sweet. Auel was holding Cagalli's hand and she's looking up at him. "Let me go, Meer." He muttered, his voice getting colder than before.**_

"_**No, Athrun. I won't." Meer refused stubbornly. "I love you." With that, she kissed him.**_

_**Athrun remained motionless for a moment then he suddenly pushed Meer away with a force that made her fall down on the floor. "Get lost." With that, he went back upstairs to his father's study where he knew the old man is.**_

_**As expected, Patrick was there, reading and signing documents again. "Yes, Athrun?"**_

"_**Father, I want to leave now."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Athrun,<strong>_

_**I'm sorry if it has to end like this but I don't really have the guts to face you. I want to break up with you. I don't really love you. Sorry if I played on your feelings like that. Please, don't see me anymore.**_

_**Cagalli**_

* * *

><p>So yeah, this chapter contains flashbacks. So we all know what happened now and who's fault it is. Meer should die! HAHAHAHA!<p>

`KOICHII


End file.
